The time to remember
by pinkittwice54
Summary: A young girl get's transported into the world of the guardians, becomes Jack's girlfriend and must now fight Pitch. Is this all a dream or is it just something more? I had to delete the other version so this one is changed a bit just to fit the rules of fanfiction ENJOY! XD
1. The encounter

**Hey guys it's me pinkittwice54, it's my first story, hope you enjoy, it's been in my head for a while. Plus i'm restarting this story because it was going to be reported. For those people out there Brittany is just a name i needed nothing more. I'm so sad, it almost had 100 reviews, all well. I changed this story to fit the rules of fanfiction. Enjoy and lets see if we can get up to that many reviews again, Please?!**

Chapter 1 : THE ENCOUNTER

**(Brittany's pov)**

_100 years after Jack was reborn_

"G'night everybody" I said even though it's just me, my mom, and my brother, Benjamin.

My name is Brittany, i live in Colorado and i am 13 years old. I only have my mom and Benjamin because my dad left us. I"m still happy all the way because i have everything i need.

I go to my room and shut the door after I change into my pajamas. I look outside my window to see the moon. It was a full moon so I can bask in all its glory. I was half expecting for the moon to tell me something , because I've been obsessing over the new movie Rise Of The Guardians. But that didn't happen, so I went under the covers of my bed and fell asleep.

I wake up to the sound of a very annoying owl. The sound was ringing in my ears._ 'Ouch, ok that hurt'_. I reach behind my back to take out what just poked me. Only to find that it was a pine needle. I take a good look around me and realize, ' _I'm in a tree'_.Due to the sudden realization, I started to fall backwards, luckily the snow broke my fall and right in front of me, was the most beautiful lake I ever saw.

I stood up much to my dismay, but I had to know where I am first. As I'm standing I feel something move by my leg. I look down _'OH MY GOD, I have different clothes, WHO DRESSED ME? WHERE THE HECK AM I?'. _ I am wearing a skirt that reached up to my knees, some knee high tan boots , a blouse and a vest, plus surprisingly I'm not cold. I take one step and something moves against my leg again but this time it's in my boot. So being me and curiosity getting the better than me, I reached into my boot and pulled out a pink wand.

"Awesome" I yell, when it shoot out a laser that did something that I wasn't able to see. Because all of a sudden I got yanked into the air to find that I'm flying. Then I got scared. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I started to free fall. A few seconds before I hit the ground I started thinking '_I WAS FLYING! THAT'S SO COOL!. _After that thought,I waited for the face plant of a life time so I closed my eyes. _'Awesome, just awesome, what I would give to do it again'_

Surprisingly the face plant and the pain never came. I open my eyes to find that I'm hovering inches above the ground _'that was close'_. "Awesome" I controlled that way I was positioned so that I was set gently on the ground on my feet. Then it clicks _'When I think happy thoughts I can fly. JUST LIKE PETER PAN"_ . With careful concentration, and my wand in hand, I had myself flying way up high.

At that height I was able to see a town in the distance. So, I was flying to the town( which took a while, maybe an hour) _'wait till they see this' ._I landed with so much grace (note the sarcasm) I took a tumble and landed on my face. "Well that's going to take a while to get used to" I said while wiping some snow off of me. _'Look's like the 1800's I must be dreaming'._

As I look around again, I notice that no one seems to notice me. Which I was perfectly fine with I don't like to be the center of attention. But I needed to know where I was. I ran up to a person, but slipped on some fresh ice. I cursed "DARN IT JACK THIS NO TIME FOR PRANKS!" still no body heard me. As I get up the wind blows my brown hair in my face and I couldn't see the person walking right to me. Right as I got my hair out my face the person walks right though me.' _Poor Jack, so that's what it feel like. He had to deal with this for 300 years. Wait, if these are the 1800's then Jack was only here for 100 years'. _I was brought back to the world at hand when another person walked though me. I turn around and looked at my refection in the window. I'm older, if i had to guess I would be 18 now.

I picked myself with the thought of being there for Jack. I started to fall again as I lost the thought by just thinking '_I wonder how lonely jack is'._ Luckily the snow broke my fall again. '_Thanks Jack. You keep saving my life. I.O.U'_. Now I'm back the lake and it took all of my will power to keep my inner fan girl in check. I literally had to pinch my self to see if i was dreaming. It hurt, but it could still be a dream.

Because in the middle of the lake was none other than a white haired, blue eyed, brown cloaked boy also known as the fun loving, awesome , cute (wait, what I didn't say that, you never read it) JACK FROST. _ If I'm like him (that no one can see us) then he has to see me' _While I was thinking this I was forming a snow ball with my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled hoping he would hear me. Jack stood up real fast and stared at me for like two second then turned around. "Hey, you" I said once more. He turned to face me again and I took my moment to strike.

**(JACKS POV)**

Back from a fun day of making mischief, I ask the wind to take me home since I was in Russia. The wind gently put me in the center of the lake. I sit down and look at the moon it was full. "Why won't anyone see me? Can you please tell me? I'm lost." But as usual Man In Moon didn't say anything, just at me in silence.

I HATED it.

But I continued to sit because I need to think things out. After like a hour of me thinking _'new record,'_ I heard my name out of the blue. That's weird but whatever it's happened before and it could have a mom calling for a trickster named Jack Boss (ya right).

"Why bother nobody cares for me." I let out a very long and heavy sigh.

Then I heard a little _Plunk _kind of noise. But I shrugged it off '_probably some snow fell off a branch again'_. So, I just sat there unfazed. But out nowhere a "Hey!" came out. I stood up it would be easier when I looked around. '_Nobody's here at this time, how could it be?' _right then and there spotted a girl around 18 or so staring at me with her hand behind her back.

"HEY, you!" I turn around to look behind me if anyone was there, I didn't want to be too hopeful. When I saw that no one was there, I turned around to face her again. Two words : BIG MISTAKE .

_FLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR RRRRRRR-UUUUUUPPPPPPP_

I got hit in the face with a snowball. "YES, BULLSEYE" she cheered and jumped up like I've seen kids do when they get what they want for Christmas. "Wait, you can see me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Duh, when it hit you why did I say bulls eye"

"Oh right, sorry, I didn't catch your name"

"You didn't catch my snowball either. Name's Brittany"

"Nice name, Brittany"

"Thanks"

"By the way my names Jack. JACK FROST"

"Very fitting "

"You're going to pay for that snowball"

"Bring it on Frosty"

**(Brittany's pov)**

I had just challenged the famous winter spirit to a snowball fight. Was I going to lose, most likely, but not without a fight. It was the battle of the century, literally. I already knew how to use my wand much to my surprise. But if I was dreaming I don't want to wake up right know. I also figured that since it was a dream, it would only be natural to know how to use my pink wand. I've also noticed that the wand is more of a conductor than my power source.

I was also able to change my clothing. I'm now bare foot, in shorts, and a T-shirt that was slightly torn on the edges of the sleeves.

Although I really wanted to wear jeans, a T and my red hoodie with a zipper. But it was the 1800's so I had to stick with the fashion.

With Jack being my new friend. How knows what will happen? Well I sorta do, since this is obviously before the movie, but until then I'm going to comfort Jack till he feels better. Since he would be really lonely for the next few hundred years, I just hope I'm there.

**I hoped you enjoyed it, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll have some shots between the next 200 year gap between this and the movie. Please bare with me thanks. **

**LATER XD**


	2. The confession

**Hey guys it's me pinkittwice54, it's my first story, hope you enjoy, it's been in my head for a while.**

Chapter 2: The Confession

50 years later

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Listen Brittany when Pitch comes, I want you to hide. Understand?" This was one of those moments when Jack was really serious. I learned that when Jack was serious he means it. By now Jack knew that I wasn't able to be seen nut that was okay with him.

Jack is a great friend to have. I almost forgot to tell you I have total control over my powers. I can do anything with my mind but my pink wand is like a backup, I can also shape shift into anything. Jack even helped me aim with my pink wand. But back to the matter at hand, I know pitch is bad but why does Jack want me to stay away.

"How come?" I had to know what he's thinking, that just doesn't happen randomly.

"Because he's a bad person, he scares little kids for fun"

"I know that, but why should I hide? What does he care about me?"

Jack looked deep in thought, but then let out a very long and heavy sigh_. 'What is he going to say?'_

"Brittany it's not Pitch, ok it is. But if he hurt you I don't think I can forgive myself. You make me smile and laugh when I'm sad. I just don't know what I'll do without you Brittany.

'_Did he just say what I think he said?'_

Jack continued talking while I was in shock. "What I'm trying to tell you Brittany is that, I love you. You might not feel the same way, and I'm ok with that, I mean we can still be friends right? I just can't hide it anymore."

On the outside I was speechless, but on the inside I couldn't be happier, I was squealing with joy and I thought I heard fireworks in my own head_. 'Well that IS new' _

Poor Jack thought I was going to reject him, since he was staring at the ground, avoiding my gaze. But now it was my turn to surprise him.

I literally jumped on him, and hugged him. I'm pretty sure he could breath. I loosened my grip," Jack you just made my day. That's the best thing I heard ever since I came here".

We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity (but reality it was a few seconds). He seemed stiff but relaxed and smiled. _'I wonder what he's thinking?'_. My question was answered when he did the very thing that I wished would happen for quite some time. When he did I screamed in my head with joy. It wasn't slow motion like in the movies, no, Jack went so fast he literaly stole the breath from me.

I keep forgetting that this all a dream .But it's my best dream so far.

The famous Jack Frost had just kissed me. I can't believe it. He was soooooooooo cold, should of expected that from the spirit of winter. When he hesitantly pulled away his mint / pine breath still lingered with me.

"So does this mean we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" I said as I moved some of my brown hair behind my ear.

"Guess it does" He chuckled slightly_. 'Boys they'll never grow up'_ I thought while I rolled my eyes.

"Since we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now, I want to give you something. I've been meaning to give this to you for a while, and now it looks like the right moment"

"Come Jack just having you around is enough for me, you don't have to give me anything. Besides we just started dating"

"I know but you are going to feel special and the most appreciated person ever. I will ever let anyone hurt you even if it kills me" At that point I started crying tears of joy, "No one has ever said that to me, thank you, you mean so much to me".

"Here this is for you." As Jack said that he pulled out a light blue necklace. It looked like it was made pure snowflakes. "Thank you, I'll wear it always. I love you so much."

"I love you more"

We stared in to each other eyes once more and he kissed me again. This kiss was more passionate than the last. We were able to hold our breath some time surprisingly.

This is definitely the BEST DREAM EVER.


	3. Blizzard of 68'

**Last chapter before the movie begins Enjoy**

Chapter 3: blizzard of 68'

**(Brittany's pov) **

118 years later

Jack could not stop this storm, and he did not like it. You see Easter is tomorrow and I think that he thinks he ruined it. Pitch came yesterday thus resulting in this storm. Jack and I can now communicate through thought but talking's better most of the time, plus we were only able to communicate if one of us wanted the other to hear it.

'_Oh no it's Easter, at least Jack got the storm to stop'. _

'_**Brittany hide'**_

'_But Jack,'_

'_**JUST DO IT'**_

'_Ok, good luck'_

"OI, what's the matter with ya and this snow? IT'S EASTER DAY!"

'_Shoot the kangaroos here' _

Two words, IT SUCKED. I had to hide behind a bush while I heard Jack getting chewed out by a rodent. Trust me it was horrible, I'm listening to my boyfriend getting yelled at for something that was out of his control.

The only comfort I had at the moment was a necklace that Jack gave me a long while back.

I've been here for like, what, 178 years so far. It's really hard for me to remember that this is a dream, but it's cool. By now I realized that I can do anything I want, the reason I can do anything I want is because I can make people happy in totally sour occasions and people get happy for different reasons.

I'm getting off topic.

'_Finally he's gone . Next time this happens (hopefully not) I'm not listening to Jack, that kangaroo's a beat down. Jerk'_

I crawled, literally out of my spot to find Jack crying. _'That idiot' _I scream in my head. Hopefully Jack didn't hear that in case I said that out loud.

"Jack" no response, figured. "Jack". I have to get his attention somehow. "Jack" louder than the last._ 'Ok, this is getting annoying.' _ ", don't you dare go Man In Moon on me. I don't think I can handle that". I whispered the last part. Jack was the only one that knew I was out in the world. If I were to lose him, I might lose my sanity, literally. Although some kids are able to see me, but only when I'm in an animal form of some sort.

Jack must of gotten closer to me while I was thinking what I'll do without him, because all of a sudden I'm pulled into a tight embrace. He looks into my brown eyes and wipes away some tears (that I've just noticed) with thumb while he's still shedding his own. Then he hugs me again with such gentleness, that if he hugs any tighter I might break.

"Brittany, I'm sorry". Well that's a shocker. Jack Frost just apologized for something he didn't do. But all I did was hug him tighter and said with all sincerity "Jack, you don't to apologize, that stupid kangaroo does". I knew Bunny was a bunny. But this will be worth it for years to come.

Luckily I got a super soft chuckle out of Jack. _'THANK GOD'_. The only time I saw Jack this depressed was like 3-5 times in (almost) the 200 years I've been here. Some of those cases were, the Titanic, (which he blamed himself for), world war one and two, (no one was safe or happy, so that was bad for me two, like I was non-stop crying), and now this.

It's unnatural for Jack to be sad.

'_How did I just notice this_? _Jack doesn't have his_ _sweater yet'._ "I'll be right back". I was really hesitant to say that but, what would Jack be without his blue sweater.

"I'm going to get you something, and no but's about it". Before he had anything to say, I was off with the happy thought that Jack will have his sweater_. 'There'_. On the side of the road was the sweater. _'Well that was easy. I guess it's time for an upgrade with my wardrobe too'. _

Be it being the 1960's soon to be 70's, I can now wear jeans, finally, took long enough. _'Score, this is just perfect. While I'm here might as well get the rest of my preferred look. Let see I'll take this aaannnnnddddddddd that'._ I'm now wearing a pink t-shirt, jeans, a red hoodie with a zipper down the middle and I'm still barefoot.

A few minutes later I'm back at the lake only to find Jack making sure that his forehead and a tree were great friend, repeatedly. "Jack! STOP! Do you want a concussion?" When he stopped, i continued "Here I got this for you." I then threw the sweater to him.

As Jack tried to get the sweater off his face I giggled, it was pretty funny to see. Once he got the sweater off his face, he almost literally lit up like Christmas tree.

'_Score, happy Jack is once more (I rhymed yay)_'

"You look nice, what's with the sudden wardrobe change?"

"Oh, you know just getting with the times"

"Ummmmmmmm…..OK?" Then I just got hugged/tackled by Jack. He may look skinny, but he's strong, no joke.

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me and your right Bunny totally looks like a kangaroo.".

"Wait, that was a Bunny, darn, but that's his new secret nickname. All credit goes to you." _'Nailed it, Jack's totally going to call Bunny that from now_ _on' _ By now Jack was on the ground laughing and rolling. "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?" Jack was still trying to control his laughter. "I know". I said it like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Let's see we can, no,we can, wait we can't do that either. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" But his thinking was cut off because I ….

_Fffffffffffflllllluuuuuuuuuu urrrrrrrrrrrrr-uuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp _

"YES, BULLSEYE! AGAIN! In your face snow cone literally". How am I able to get a shot on him is beyond me. But I'm loving every minute of it. Also, snow cone is jack's nickname and he calls me snowflake. I'm not complete sure why, but as long as it's nice and lovable, I'm ok with it.

"Brittany!"

"What?, I'm bored!"

"Oh, Well we can have that now can we."

'_Shoot , run, too late' _ I'm grabbed by the waist and lifted into the air thanks to wind. Of course, by instinct kicks in and my hold onto Jack 'new' sweater grew tighter. The world below me was beautiful, especially with all the snow.

'_Wait the movie time is soon, AWESOME! I could take part in it. Pitch watch out I'm coming'. _


	4. NEW GUARDIANS ?

Chapter 4: NEW GUARDIANS?

22 years later

North Pole

**(normal pov)**

As we pan/zoom into the workshop. We come across North aka Santa, who grabs a large, solid ice block. Next thing you know North grabs a chain saw (that's safe right). Then we a tattoo that says naughty with the other arm saying nice. We fast forward some hours, he has some kind of track with a train on it, and he's singing along with some Russian music. As the train fly's off the track a yeti bursts though the door and destroys the little flying train. "How many times have I told you to knock!" North yells frustratingly.

"blugerboble" The yeti explained.

"Vhat the globe?" north asks with great confusion. As he leaves his office he says "Shoo, shoo. Why are you always under boot?"

The lights of the believing children were flickering.

"Vhat is this? Is the rotation balanced? Have you checked the axis?"

A blast of wind came from the center of the globe, making everyone either hide or take a step back. Black sand came from the top of the globe and covered it in diagonal stripes.

Then the black sand shot itself across the floor and made a figure of a laughing boogeyman flying, or moving, around the globe.

"Could it be? Dingle!" Four elves stepped up but then tried to figure out who was North talking to. "Make preparations, we are going to have some company".

North took hold of a handle twisted it and pushed it down, on a big multi-colored button, sendin gout the aurora borealis.

We are teleported into a kids bedroom to see a little, humming bird like, fairy go under the pillow. Only to come out the other side with the kids tooth. The little fairy flew to a purple palace, to a golden cylinder filled with teeth. To put the tooth carefully in a dented spot.

"Moscow, sector 2, molar. GO! United Kingdom, sector 5, left canine. HEAD OUT! WAIT, it's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor? LOOK HOW SHE FLOSSED!" The little fairy from before then spoke to tooth (which we know as the tooth fairy) in some chirping language. Tooth then saw the aurora borealis and flew into the direction where it was coming from.

We are transported into another kid's bedroom, but this time some dream sand floated above the kids head turning into the said kid playing soccer (or football, depending on where you live). We pan up to see the sandman or Sandy, forming more dreams, until he sees the aurora borealis. He then turns the sand around him into a plane and fly's off to the flipping North Pole.

We are again transported (this is getting annoying), into a tunnel, either covered in grass or in moss. Then all of a sudden a gray blur passes us, with, lighting like speed. Popping out of his tunnel is Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny. He stands up real tall but shivers "crikey, it's cold!" Then he hopes toward the workshop repeating "My feet, my feet, I can't feel my feet!"

We are now back in the in the workshop, "eggnog, anyone?". North was trying to be hospitable. Bunny was by the fire trying to warm up his feet, while tooth was still giving orders to her mini fairy's. Then Sandy comes in with style on his airplane, trying to ask North why were they called.

"I know, I know, but obviously I wouldn't have called you all here if it wasn't important". North was starting to explain, while Tooth shushed her fairies trying to pay attention herself. "The Boogeyman was here at the POLE!".

"Pitch?! Pitch Black?!" Tooth was still processing the information.

"Yes! There was black sand covering the globe".

"What?" Bunny was just as confused.

"Then a shadow…."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you saw Pitch". Bunny was not buying any of it.

"Well….. not exactly"

"Not exactly, can you believe this guy?" Bunny pointed at North, looking at Sandy, who only made a question mark above his head. "Ya, you said it Sandy". Bunny said agreeing with his teammate.

"Look he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly". North giggled his belly for emphasis.

"Hold on a second, you called me here three days before Eater because of ya belly. Mate if I did this to you three days before Christmas…"

"Bunny Easter is not Christmas."

"Haha, here we go. North I don't know about you but I still got 2 million eggs to paint. You got all to prepare".

While everyone was doing their own thing Sandy noticed, that the moon was trying to tell them something. But only he noticed.

North then took the egg that Bunny was painting, "But, Bunny no matter how much you paint, it is still egg, no?"

"Look mate I'm dealing with perishables!"

"Why are rabbits so nervous?"

"And why are you such a blowhard?" Bunny countered. But Tooth interrupted."24 capsids, 5 molars. Is that all in one house?"

"Tooth can't you see we are trying to argue?" North asked.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right Sandy?"

Sandy was trying to get everyone's attention the entire time. And now was his chance. He made an arrow above his head, pointing to Man In Moon. But sadly Tooth got side tracked and began to order her fairies to collect teeth again.

"Look, Pitch went out in the dark ages, we made sure of that". Bunny reasoned. At this point Sandy had enough and grabbed the nearest elf and shacked the poor elf roughly.

This got everyone's attention and now they were staring at Sandy. Sandy made a croissant moon over his head and pointed to the moon. "AH Manny, Sandy why didn't you say something". North said and sand steam came out of Sandy's ears. But North continued "It's been a long time old friend, what is big news?"

A blue light beam came and formed a shadow of Pitch "It is Pitch" Bunny said with realization. All North did was pat his stomach and his attention went back to the moon. "Manny vhat must we do?"

The blue light beam moved to the center of a rose compass thingy and a crystal came out of the center."Ummmmmmmm, guys do you know what this means" Tooth questioned.

"He is choosing a new guardian." North was then only one that answered Tooth's question.

"What, why?" It was Bunny's turn to ask a question.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help"

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny did not like this.

"I wonder who's it going to be" Tooth looked at Sandy that had a clover over his head. "Maybe the leprechaun"

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog " Bunny chanted/prayed.

Jack Frost and Brittany were displayed on top of the crystal. Brittany had head red hoodie over her head and it covered her eyes and her hair was in a ponytail so they couldn't see it due to the hoodie. So to them she looked like guy twirling around a wand. And on top of that her hoodie was never zipped up.

"Jack Frost and mystery person" North pointed out.

"That person must be new" Tooth reasoned. But she didn't know that you were there for 200 years.

"I take it back, the groundhogs fine". Bunny really disliked it. Tooth looked swooned and one of her mini fairies fainted, little did she know also that Brittany was Jack's girlfriend, but she came back to her senses. "As long as they help to protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost he doesn't care about children. All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. He's an irresponsible, selfish…."

"Guardian". North finished.

"I doubt the second bloke, but Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a guardian." After some painful persuading, Bunny was forced to bring Brittany and Jack to the pole. This is going to be a time to remember.


	5. Are you sure?

**I got bored so i wrote chapter 5**

Chapter 5: are you sure?

Russia

**(Brittany's pov)**

Jack and I were in Russia, he was doing his job. While I was making people happy Jack tapped his staff on a statue and frost spread everywhere, I ended slipping on some of the ice. "Snow cone! That hurt." All Jack did was chuckle as he spread some more frost. He stopped on top of a building and I flew up ot him. "That was mean" I said as I playfully shoved him in the arm. I like my hair down, but with Jack and the wind on his side my hair kept getting in my face. So I now have my hair in a ponytail. It also help's when I'm flying.

"Awwwwwwww , come on Brittany, you know you still love me " Jack said as he kissed me _'I'm never getting used to that' _ "I know, but that was a mean trick. Race you home!" With that I was flying, I was flying for a few seconds until I turned myself invisible so Jack wouldn't see me and teleported to the lake. Then I turn myself visible again. A few seconds later Jack showed up "How do you that? I will never understand"

"Snow day, Jack?"

"You know it Brittany"

Once again Jack was in the air and I was also making some snow here and there. We met up again at the lake and this time there were a few kids. One of them was reading a book. I wasn't able to see what he had because wind, a friend of ours knocked the book out of his hands.

"Jack"

"Well that looks interesting, good book?"

'_Oh my FLIPPING GOD this is the beginning of the movie and that means Jack will be a guardian soon. But then what does that make me'_

"Ya snow day!" Two kids ran up to Jamie, since it was the beginning of the movie I could tell it was him. "You're welcome" Jack yelled. "Even though he knew they couldn't hear him. Did I forget to mention we ended up fallowing the kids to Jamie's house.

"They found DNA and hair samples in Michigan, that's like super close!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Here we go again." His friends groaned. _'Well that was real enthusiastic' _

"You saw the video too Claude he's out there" Jamie had really big eyes at the point, it cheeped me out a bit. At this very moment me and Jack were on his fence, Jack was walking across it while I was just sitting. My jacket was unzipped, I feel a little constricted when it's closed, so I leave the zipper open. I only close it when I'm super-duper cold which is almost never so I'm good.

"That's what you said about aliens" The other kid said. "And the Easter Bunny" Claude added.

"The Easter Bunny is real." Jamie said in a matter of fact voice. I made me giggle _'this kid is adorable'_

"Oh he's real, oh right, real annoying, real grumpy, and real full of himself" that's what Jack said.

"Wait Jack is he talking about the kangaroo?" _'Worth it'_

"Yes, yes he is" At that moment Sophie Jamie's little sister came outside. "Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop"

"Awwwwwwwwwww, so cute" I couldn't help it she was adorable. But then Abby their dog came out too and made her fall. "OW!"

"Mom! Sophie fell again" Jamie was not the best big brother at the moment. "That looked like it hurt, Jack"

"Jamie hat! You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose" OOOOO Jamie's mom did not know what she just caused.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one honey, it's just an expression"

"HEY" Jack and I yelled at the same time. "Hey, Snow cone you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm already on it, snowflake. Who's Jack Frost?" Jack currently making a snow ball and added some magic to it. Then he threw it. Strike, right behind Jamie's head. "Nice shot Jack"

"Thanks"

We then headed over there. "Alright who threw that?" Jamie was currently looking for worthy suspects.

"Well it wasn't big foot, kiddo"

"Jack" I said in a warning tone.

"What" But then a sudden free for all started. "Alright who need's ammo" Jack then made a bunch of snowballs with staff. I on the other end was laughing like heck. But then it was all silent and snow cone over there just threw a snow ball at a kid in the face. "JACK AR YOU CRAZY!?" The kid he hit was cupcake, and she did not look happy neither did the head of her mutilated snowman.

But then she started laughing and chasing the other kids with her snowman's head and I have to admit it was fun. "OOOO, it's slippery"

"Jack!"

Jack was leading Jamie who was on his sled, defenseless may I might add, through town and his trail of ice. _'Might as well follow them, Jamie won't get hurt, but just in case'._ I started following them, skating on Jack's ice trail right behind them. What just because I can fly doesn't mean I can't do stuff like this.

"Jack, you better not hurt him"

"Don't worry I got him,"

"That's what worries me"

"Come on kid take a left, there you go"

"Jack! The snow plow!"

"Whoa"

Jack then made a ramp of snow and Jamie landed.

"YA!" Jack was just jumping on the statue. While Jamie's friends came to see if he was still alive and well. Jamie then jumped up. "Did you guy's see that, " He was cut short be the couch that had been following us.

"Whoops"

"Nice going Jack" I laughed because I knew he was fine.

Jamie came up again and held up a tooth. "Cool, a tooth"

"Dude that means cash"

"Tooth fairy cash"

"I got to put this under my pillow" Everyone was ecstatic except for me and Jack. I wasn't happy because my boyfriend wasn't.

"No, no, no, that was me not the tooth fairy. What all the fun we just had? What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?" But Jamie still walked on and right through him.

"Jack," I came up from behind and took his hand. He looked at me with fearful eyes. That were pleading for me not to go, or leave him. I think he was also wondering if i would go though him too. That was understandable, I was his last resort. And girlfriend, I couldn't leave him he needed me, especially in times like this. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged real tight to show I wasn't leaving any time soon.

It was already dark out, and we stopped by Jamie's house. Much to my dismay, but it had to happen. We were there to see Jamie telling the story of his sled ride.

"It was all whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. Then I was like way up in the air, then, then the sled hit this, this thing and then BAM. The sofa hit me and see my tooth came out."

"Wow" was all Sophie could say then she tried to put her finger in the gap of where Jamie's tooth was.

"Alright, tooth under your pillow?" Jamie's mom asked.

"Ya" was Jamie's reply.

"Now Jamie don't try to stay up to see her, or she won't come"

"But mom I can do it this time. You wanna help me, Soph, we can hide and see the tooth fairy. "

"Hide, hide, hide, hide." Little Sophie seemed ecstatic about the idea.

"No, strait to bed" Jamie's mom then picked up Sophie and headed out.

"Mom" Jamie groaned. And Abby came to lick his face and they went to sleep. I looked over to Jack who was frowning when his frost covered the window.

"There's got to be something I'm doing wrong. Because I've tried everything and no one ever sees me."

Jack was talking to the moon again. And as usual the flipping moon said nothing.

"If I need to do something, just tell me what it is." Nothing.

"Then at least tell Brittany why she's here, you owe her that much."

Ya, what he just said, I ended telling him I didn't remember anything either. But hey he was right, I didn't know why I was here.

"Jack, it's okay, I don't care about me. And I'm pretty sure people would see you soon"

"But when that's the question"

Jack and I went on some electrical poles, and Jack was freezing his line and the next to him, But decided to leave mine alone. Probably because last time he did that I fell right to the ground and according to him I didn't wake up for a whole day. i tend to heal faster than the normal human, until it's just a bruise.

Some golden dream started to pass by us. "Right on time sandman." Jack said as he ran across the line to touch some dream sand, turning it into a dolphin. I did the same too just is stead of a dolphin, a little elephant came out and ran around for a bit before going into a kids room. I met the sandman a few years ago and he was the only one besides me that would talk to Jack.

Just then a shadow passed us. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and put my hoodie up so they couldn't see my face. "What was that?"

'_**I don't know Brittany, but don't talk this could be dangerous'**_

'_Ok, snow cone, I trust you' _

'_**Let's try and follow it '**_

'_Jaaack, stop setting off all the alarms'_

_**'Brittany**** get behind me' **_

We were in the ally where Jack gets kidnapped. I took out my pink wand even though I knew I wouldn't need it. Jack would be suspicious if I didn't look defensive.

"Ellow mate, been a long time. Blizzard of 68', Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

Jack moved in front of me. "Bunny! You're not still mad about that are ya?"

"Yes, But this is about something else. Since you're here mate, I don't have to go look'n for ya bloke"

'_Wait does he think I'm a guy' _

"Fellas"

Then all of a sudden two yetis came out of the shadows and grabbed me and Jack. Jack was grabbed by his hoodie, but since my was never zipped up, they grabbed me by neck and it felt like they were chocking me. I started to thrash about, because I couldn't breathe. They were so nice that they shoved me in the same sack as Jack. I started to cry because of the pain I was in. Jack must of noticed because he mumbling 'they're dead over and over' and the fact that he was trying to get out faster now.

'_Jack, stop, it hurts'_

'**_Brittany?_**_**'**_

Then the people outside were talking.

"Gargle snuff" Was that one of the yetis.

"Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." That must be Bunny. '_Hate you right now Bunny'_

We were apparently thrown through a magic portal because it felt like going through a dryer. Then we landed on some pretty hard floor. "OUCH" oops forgot to be quiet.

'_Jack get off'_

"Wow, you got to be kidding me"

'_GET OFF'_

I didn't need to think that twice because Jack was getting pulled out of the sack. Then I transformed into a cat and got out.

"Whoa, hey, put me down,"

"I hope the yetis treated you well"

"Oh ya ,we love getting shoved in a sack and tossed into a magic portal. "

"oh good that was my idea. Bunny where is other?"

I started purring and rubbing myself against Jack's legs, like normal cat would do.

"Brittany, please come be to normal" Jack asked.

"Jack why talk to cat? It will not answer" North can be really oblivious sometimes.

"Oh, but on the contrary" I said making everyone jump and ended making Jack laugh. Then I changed back to normal.

"Now where does it hurt?" Jack always worrying about me, then again I am his girlfriend.

"They grabbed me by neck, so I couldn't breathe for some time and I'm pretty sure it's going to leave a mark."

Jack sighed.

"Other than that I'm fine, it's just pain, nothing I can't handle."

"Oh, Brittany." Jack sighed again.

"Oi, Brittany, what kind of a name is that for a bloke" Bunny you're going down. But I kept my mouth shut.

"I don't believe we have to tell you". Nice going Jack. North noticing the tension in the room, decided to break it.

"You know Bunny obviously."

"Obviously" Jack echoed.

"And Tooth"

Then Tooth flew strait into Jack face. "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you and your teeth".

"My - my what?"

"Let me see, are they really as white as they say. *gasp* OH they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow".

A lot of the mini fairies with her wanted to see too, buuuuuuttt…..

"Pull it together girls, let's not disgrace the uniform"

North's turn to talk again, yay, (note the sarcasm) "And the sandman. Sandy, Sandy, WAKE UP!"

Poor Sandy jumped awake I wonder how many hours of sleep does he get.

"Now, shall we know the name of this mysterious person?" North asked.

'_**Brittany, you don't have to tell them'**_

'_They were going to find out eventually'_

"I don't see why we have to tell you" Jack did you really have to say that.

"I'm more interested, to see what's under the hood?" Bunny that sounded very weird, do you know that. I just stood still.

"Bunny get away" Jack being protective again.

"Rack off, I just want to know what he is"

I teleported behind Bunny but I was invisible and I whispered into his ear "I'm your worst nightmare". I had to teleport next to Jack because Bunny took a swing on me and just missed. I was visible again and when he saw me he looked freaked out. I then teleported by North "Hey nice tattoos, how long have you had them? Are those swords? That's so cool. Wait, were you a biker?" I then teleported by Tooth. "Your feathers are amazing, I love how the colors work with each other." I then teleported next to Sandy." Sup, Sandy, it's been some time. How ya been?" I was able to learn sign language while I was here. Sandy signed 'Good, but we need your help'.

"Oi, stay in one place so I can beat the stuffing's out of ya, or we can have a man to man fight" Bunny you're so stupid at times.

"Um, Bunny? I don't think that you can do that".

"And why not mate?"

"Because Brittany's girl"

I flew next to Jack, and yelled "TADA" then I took off my hoodie and let my hair down. You should have been there, everyone had blank faces except Sandy. I guess he just knew already.

"I'm so sorry, Sheila, if I knew, I wouldn't have thrown you in the sack with him"

"I don't mind being thrown in the sack with my boyfriend, it's just the fact I was practically strangled".

"Wait a second, "

"*cough, cough* Why are we here?" Well that's strait to the point

"Real appropriate Jack"

"I must of done something really bad to get all of you guys together. Am I on the naughty list?"

"HAHA, You hold the record."

"Way to go Jack"

Everyone stared at me for cheering Jack on but hey, i need to by sportive for my boyfriend, i thought it was funny, since he doesn't really do anything wrong, but all I did was shrug.

"So ,why are we here again?" I said deciding to break the silence.

"Ahhhh, yes. You are here because you now both guardians"

Say what, I'm a guardian too, whoa, that's insane.

"Say what now?" Was all I said before the music started


	6. The North chat

_"So ,why are we here again?" I said deciding to break the silence._

_"Ahhhh, yes. You are here because you now both guardians"_

_Say what, I'm a guardian too, whoa, that's insane._

_"Say what now?" Was all I said before the music started_

Chapter 6: The North chat

**(Brittany's pov)**

I was shocked, and then all the banners were down. The elves were playing music, to be honest it was worse than the movie. Jack and I looked at everyone, they were all happy, except Bunny. I wonder what he was thinking. I know this will sound weird but, I read his mind. '**That Sheila , she's annoying and pretty. How could she go for that annoying little bugger, when I was here the whole time? **Then he rolled his eyes. **' She got fight in her, I'll give her that.'**

'_Whoa bunny likes me. Didn't see that coming'_

"THIS IS BEST PART!" North boomed. I swear he has no indoor voice.

Jack on the other hand, was getting overwhelmed and flipping p'ed off by the second. Then I flew in the air because I knew what was going to happen next. Jack slammed his staff on the ground causing ice to form and the wind to mess everything up. The wind was so strong I was pushed away, luckily I was still flying.

"What makes you think we want to be guardians?" I was actually happy to be a guardian, but like a good friend and girlfriend I sided with Jack.

"Of course you do. MUSIC! "

"No music!" Awwww poor elf, Jack you made him mad. Their faces were priceless, all shocked and said the heck, what just happened? It was funny, but I bit my tongue, it was a time to be serious.

"Look this is all flattering and all. But you don't me, your all hard work and deadlines and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian" I turn, I guess.

"Hey, I may not be snowball obsessed like snow cone over there, but I'll take fun times over work any day." Jack nodded, happy I sided with him, but he looked a little annoyed that I called him snow cone in front of them.

"Jack, Brittany, I don't think you know what exactly it is we do." _'I don't think you know what personal space is'_ She then flew up to the globe. "Each of one of those lights is a child"

North continued, "A child who believes, good or bad, naughty or nice. We protect them." Ya right, what about the kids starving, or getting bullied. I take that back, I should be happy, how many people get to go to the flipping North Pole.

"AGH, agh" Poor Jack

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" Nice control, North, not.

"Sorry, they're beautiful." I giggled how many are falling for only Jack's teeth.

"All right no mare wishy washy, Pitch is doing something who knows what?" North just got serious, it scared me.

"You mean the boogeyman" No Jack he means the pink hippo we saw the other day.

"Yes and he's up to something very bad" Wow North, good show.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified" Here we go, you tell'm Jack.

"Pick, you think we pick. No, you were chosen, like we were all chosen, by Man In Moon."

"What?" Jack was relay clueless.

"Last night, Jack, Brittany, he chose you." Tooth explained.

"Maybe" Bunny added.

"Man In Moon, he talks to you" Oh no, this again.

"You see this destiny, you can not say no." Nice going North.

I can finally say something "I'll say no, say no to this, to you, and the flipping moon for not telling me why I'm here for 200 years." I yelled. Everyone looked shocked. _'They must of thought I was new'_ But Jack ignored me, trying to process the information that was just told.

"He talks to you. Why didn't he tell me that himself? This is his plan for me after 300 years. To be cooped up like you guys in some hideout, trying to find new ways to bribe kids. No way, that's not for me! No offence."

"Oh thank god, I'm not the only one that thinks that" But once again I was ignored. Sort of, Sandy looked at me. i signed 'not you. Your cool' He looked a little relaxed after that.

"How is that not offensive? I think we just dodged a bullet, I mean what does this clown and the Sheila know about bringing joy to children? Anyone? " Bunny you better shut up, I'm this close to killing you right know.

"Brittany can make them laugh and happy, literally. And have you ever heard of a snow day, it may be a hard-boiled egg but kids like what we do!"

"But none of them believe in the both of ya, do they? You see your invisible mate, like you don't even exists" At that point I step up to wallaby to rip his head off, but Jack put an arm to block me. You could pain in his eyes.

"*gasp* Bunny enough!" Tooth, not helping.

"No the kangaroo's right" I knew Jack would call him that eventually.

"What did you just call me? I am not a kangaroo mate "Bunny get ready for an earful.

"All this time I thought you were. I you're not a kangaroo then what are you?"

"I'm a bunny, the Easter bunny and kids believe in me" My turn.

"Bunny shut the Fudge up! First of all you're not the Easter bunny you're a bully. Second of all, you have no idea what it's like to be alone for as long as you can remember. AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT AS LONG AS I'M HERE! IF IT WEREN'T THE FACT THAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE HERE, I WOULD TAKE YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW AND MAKE YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Boy did he look scared and he did shut up. I may bring joy but I can be scary when I want to

"Jack, Brittany, walk with me" North not now.

"Sure North but can I break something that's not the rabbit. I think we need him alive." I was really mad. He just insulted me and my boyfriend for something that we can't control. I think Bunny was on the verge of fainting.

'_**Whoa, snowflake that was impressive'**_

"Sure Brittany, just come along"

"No offence North, it's just what you do, it's not our thing" Jack want you said was totally offensive, how can you say no offence.

"Manny says it is your thing"

We were amazed at everything. The colors and there was things in the air. While we passed a yeti that was painting a robot North said "I don't like it paint it red" the yeti did not look happy, the yeti actually slammed his head on the table. I felt bad for the yeti, so I made about ten of the robots red, to give him a break. He looked at me puzzled but, he did appreciate it.

While we were still looking around North got ahead. "Keep up Jack, Brittany, keep up"

"Wait up, we've been trying to bust in here for years, we want a good look" That was supposed to be a secret Jack, nice going.

"What do you mean bust in?" North needs a new dictionary.

"It means we were trying to get in here without permission" I had to he didn't get it. North had a face that said' what in the world'.

"OH no, don't worry we never got passed the yetis. Oh hey Phil." I did, but let's not tell Jack that shall we.

"Hi Phil! How you been? It's been a while" I considered Phil a friend but all he did was ensure that he was watching us.

We then walked into a room that looked like North's office. Ice and toys everywhere.

"Brittany you wanted something to break, am I correct?"

"Not any more North, I'm good. i just needed to blow off some steam." It's true I felt like a kid again, seeing that workshop.

An elf had a platter with fruit cake on it but North took it. "Fruitcake?"

"No thanks" Jack and I said at the same time.

"Time to get down to tacks a brass."

'_What does that mean' _ I didn't know even after the movie.

"Tacks a brass?" Jack echoed.

Then North cracked his knuckles and the door locked behind us. Jack in front of me, my guess is that he was trying to protect me. But then we both started to walk back as North got closer. I stepped out from behind Jack so he wouldn't squish me.

"Who are you Jack, Brittany?" Oh my god, North is getting creepy.

"What?" Jack help me by not talking.

"What is your center?" North that makes no sense to us or just Jack.

"Our center?" I decided right then and there that I'll leave the talking to Jack and North.

North then looked at us in thought then said " Here, this is how you we see, no? Very big and intimidating but if you get to know me a little, well go on."

Jack then open the Russian doll that North gave him while he was monologing. "You are right down jolly" Thank for pointing out the obvious.

"But not just jolly" Oh boy North. "I'm am also mysterious" Jack made a face I couldn't help but giggle.

"And fearless," You're not the only one North.

"And caring" The fox was cute, North not so much.

"And at my center"Jack then spilled the last doll into North's hand and North handed it back to him. The little doll was kind of cute.

"There's a tiny wooden baby" Thank again for pointing out the obvious Jack.

"Look closer"

"You have big eyes North" I finally gave up, I needed to say something. I got bored

"Yes big eyes, filled with wonder. With this wonder I can see light in the trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I was born with. What I put into the world and what I protect in children. This is my center, what is yours?"

"I don't know" Of course you don't Jack.

"I don't know either" I really didn't.

North then grabbed Jack's hand and let have the little doll.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we have some trouble" It's fun to be physic sometimes.

Just then Bunny burst through the door, "We got a problem mates, trouble at the tooth palace"

"Told ya guys"

We then when to the sleigh.


	7. Sleigh ride

Chapter 7: The sleigh ride

**(Brittany's pov)**

"North, North. We told you guys we're not going you."

North burst through the doors and told the yetis to get the sleigh ready. '_This is going to be amazing'_ Annoyingly Jack continued," There is no way we're climbing into some rickety, old…."

Just then the sleigh came through the weird room or is it a garage, I don't know. Boy, did the reindeer look mad I'm not sure if they were or not but they looked like it. " sleigh….." Jack was now speechless.

"Whoa, that's cool" I breathed. The sleigh was transforming into a UFO kind of thing and I half expected it to turn into a transformer and said megatron is evil or something like that. Right when it stopped in front of us I yelled "I'm in" and hopped right in. Jack on the other hand was still a little star struck all he said before he jumped in to sleigh was "Okay, one ride but that's it.

"Everyone loves the sleigh" North that sounded really cocky. Then North boomed, once again that man has no indoor voice "Bunny what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster mate" then Bunny kicked the side of the sleigh "and safer" I personally think that Bunny has a fear of heights.

North groaned "Get in" _'I have a feeling that this has happened before'_. Then North grabbed the scruff of Bunny's neck and partly threw him in. "Buckle up" North how can we there's no seatbelts.

"Whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts." My thoughts exactly.

"That was just expression" North I knew that but I was trying to be logical here. Wait I forgot this is a dream, we don't need logic.

"Are we ready? Let's go!" North was really ecstatic, he even ignored the yeti trying to do last minute preparations.

"HA YA!" And with that we were off, and even though I was standing like Jack, it still felt like a roller coaster.

Bunny gripped at the sides and Jack let out a mischievous laugh and looked smugly at Bunny, poor rabbit won't know what hit him.

"Wooooooooooo, hooooooooooooooooo" It was amazing how can I not scream with delight.

I was taking in all the ice and even the yeti's were working here, then I started thinking '_What if they fell'_

But I brushed the thought away, this was awesome. Here comes the loop-da-loops.

"This is awesome" I can't help it.

"I hope you like the loop-da-loops" North yelled"

"Hope you like carrots" Bunny countered.

"Bunny! That is gross, don't you even think about it" I do not want to be covered with puke. Thank you very much. All he did was sheepishly chuckle and I swear I saw him blush. _'Oh my god, so that's what Bunny looks like when he blushes'_

We then got out of the tunnel and lifted off into the air. Bunny looked like he was going to melt. Jack grabbed my hand as we moved into the back.

_**'Brittyany when we land I want you to teleport back on the sleigh, k?'**_

'_Jack what are planning'_

I knew what he was planning but hey got to play along, I guess. While Jack was still holding my hand he looked back at Bunny, who again looked like fainting and said "Hey kangaroo, check out this view, whoooooooaaaaaaaa!"

I got pulled down and ended up screaming to. Then I shut my mouth, and teleported back up to the sleigh.

"North, they, ummmmmmmmm." Bunny was trying to explain that we fell out the back and failing, he looked back.

"Awwwwwwwww, you do care" Jack that was comedy.

"Oh, rank off you bloody show pony, and where's the Sheila?"

I then touched his hand, er, paw and looked right at me with speed, I almost really fell out of the sleigh.

"Bunny, it's okay, I'm here and I'm alive. And can I ask you a question?"

"Sheila you gave me a heart attack, also you just did."

I giggled I don't hear that phrase a lot. I got a side glance at Jack, he looked ready to kill Bunny. "You know what I meant Bunny. Anyway I was going to ask you if you had a fear of heights."

"I, ummm."

"Bunny it's okay, we all have our fears, I just wanted to know" I then patted Bunny on the shoulder and made my way to Jack, who was steaming.

"Jack you okay, you look like your melting"

"Huh" Jack fixed his glare off of Bunny and focused on me.

"Jack are you jealous?"

"I am not"

"Whose girlfriend am I?"

"Mine"

"Don't you forget it"

"I won't I promise"

"You better"

North then whispered something into a snow globe thingy and threw it. Then a portal appeared, and we went inside it, it was a lot faster than the portal we took to the pole.

When we got to Tooth's palace a bunch of black things '_night mares' _ came to view and flew right at us.

"Vhat is this?" North the palace is under attack what does it look like.


	8. The tooth palace

**LAST TIME**

_When we got to Tooth's palace a bunch of black things 'night mares' came to view and flew right at us._

_"Vhat is this?" North the palace is under attack what does it look like._

Chapter 8: The tooth palace

**(Brittany's pov)**

As we flew closer to the palace, black dots became clearer and soon we were in the middle of a stampede. I looked around frantic, as did Bunny and Sandy made a umbrella of sand when a nightmare came and crashed right into him. I ended up being thrown like a rag doll all around the sleigh because of North's reckless driving.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack was really loud, it was ringing in my ears because I was so close.

Jack then flew up and grabbed a tooth fairy before it was taken by a nightmare. "Hey there baby tooth, you ok?" Jack whispered to the defenseless creature as she squeaked and nodded. It was a really cute scene to see.

Jack was at the front of the sleigh when North said "Here, take over!" I was a little skeptical but Jack took the reins none the less. North then slashed all the night mares with his swords. While I was zapping all the nightmares that I can see with my trusty pink colored wand.

"They're taking the teeth!" Bunny yelled, once again it was ringing in my ears due to where I was. '_GOD, I have some timing, I'll need new ears by the time we're done' _Sandy rubbed his two fingers together as in, like trying to see what it was, then he looked worriedly at Bunny and me.

"Jack look out!" Jack was not paying attention to what was in front of him. And he almost crashed into the building. "AHhhhhhhhhhh" Thank god we just missed it, but the landing could have been better.

I look up to see Tooth flying around and searching for anything that was safe. Jack helped me out of the sleigh while holding my hand. "Tooth, you ok?" North yelled. What with all the yelling. Seriously, we are civilized people. I think.

"They took my fairies and the teeth. They took everything, everything is gone." Everyone then (except me and Jack) went up to Tooth to comfort her in her lose. The baby tooth that Jack saved, then chose that moment to go up to Tooth.

"Oh thank goodness, one of you is safe".

"I must say this very very exciting. The big four all in one place. " Pitch then came from the place he was hiding to look down at them then continued. "I'm a little star struck. Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together didn't I?" North then stomped his foot on the floor in anger.

"Pitch! You have 30 seconds to return my fairies…" Tooth threatened but was cut short by Pitch.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow" Pitch taunted. He then teleported by shadow to a different place. Boy, I wanted to go up there and slap him.

"Why are you doing this?" North questioned.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in."

I saw from the corner of my eye that Jack relaxed a bit. No scratch that, he turned his guard down a notch.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong" Bunny yelled. Again, seriously, it's getting annoying.

"AGH! Go suck an egg rabbit"

Bunny reached under the platform where Pitch was, but Pitch teleported by shadow again. And continued talking.

"What a minute is that Jack Frost? Since when are you so chummy?" What the heck did the oh so great (note the sarcasm) bogeyman say?

"We're not" Jack deadpanned. He was in a defensive stance and I forgot to tell you that my hood was up and my hair was in a ponytail. So yes, I looked like a guy.

"Oh good a neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be pretty used to that by now" I then put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Then it was Pitches turn to talk to me. "Oh, hello. What do we have here? I'll put her into good use" '_how the heck did he know I was I a girl?'_

Jack got in front of me so that Pitch couldn't get me. "Oh, my dear" Pitch then teleported behind me, I didn't know so he whispered into my ear. "I know a lot more than you think. And I'll put you to good use, when I rule" I spinned around only to come face to face with him. That scared the heck out of me, what did he mean by that, what did he plan.

"Pitch you shadow sneaking rat bag come here" Bunny jump down from where he was to throw a boomerang at him but he disappeared. Then Tooth came from behind Bunny and took one of his boomerangs and flew right up to Pitch who might I add wasn't moving.

When Tooth got close enough to his face a night mare appeared to guard Pitch. And Tooth looked at the creature with fear radiating off her pose. Baby tooth then flew behind Jack for cover.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Easy girl, easy. Look familiar sandman. Took me a while to perfect this little trick, turning dreams into night mares. Don't be nervous it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear, of you." Tooth then handed back his boomerang. And he continued "Nobody's been afraid of you since the dark ages" Bunny you are an idiot, you know that. I literally face palmed. The others must of heard the smack because they turn to look at me with disbelief in their eyes. They were silently telling me 'you're kidding me'. Pitch then looked at me with favor in his eyes, it cheeped me out.

"Oh the dark ages, everyone frightened, miserable" His face was screaming flashback, but like most of these people he continued "Such happy times for me. OH, the power I wielded. But then the man in the moon chose you, to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and bringing them hope. While everyone else just wrote me off as a bad dream, Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the bogeyman. Now that's all about to change"

The palace then started to crumble all around us. "Oh, look it happening already!" Pitch taunted.

"What is?" Me and Jack said at the same time. I knew what was happening but it just came out. Tooth had a look of sadness and disbelief on her face.

"Children are waking up realizing that the tooth fairy never came. It's such a small thing really but to a child."

"What's going on?" OK, that's just getting creepy, I have to stop speaking at the same as Jack.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore" Tooth look on the verge of tears.

"Didn't they tell you Jack, dearie, it's great being a guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything that your friends protect, wonders, hopes and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little so do they. No Christmas or Easter or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in."

I looked at them trying to find a way in my head, how is this going to go down and how are we going to win this battle. It will be similar to the movie but different because I'm here. But my thought was cut short because Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch how was to my surprise a very good dodger. But when it finally was supposed to hit him, he jumped off and on to the nightmare. We all chased him and followed him.

Bunny even threw some of his exploding egg grenades. I still surprised that he dodged all three of them. He even dodged my lasers that were coming from my cool pink wand. But then he drove the horse thing into a shadow and disappeared. When we landed there was no trace of him.

"He's gone" No North he's just invisible and just so happens to be wearing a pink fluffy tutu, and dancing with the blue octopus named Gorge.


	9. Teeth collecting

**Guest i'm really mad at you and what do you mean that i skipped the sleigh ride, that's is chapter seven**

Chapter 9: Teeth collecting

**(**Brittany's pov)

Once Pitch had left, Tooth went by the pond to sulk and Jack went right after her to comfort her. Meanwhile me and the guys were talking, well half of us.

"Ok, I take it back. You were right about Pitch" Bunny told North.

"Yes, but this time I wish, I wasn't right" North replied.

As North and Bunny were talking I went to a rock to sit on and think. '_What did Pitch mean, he would put me to good use. Would he just want revenge on the guardians? And how did he know I was a girl?'_

While I was thinking Sandy must of noticed my distress, because he walked right to me face and waved his hand so close some of the sand would of gotten on me and I would of fallen asleep.

"I'm fine Sandy, just a little worried" He nodded in understanding.

"Did you hear what he said when he was behind me?"

Sandy once again nodded, and made an explosion kind of motion above his head. I guess it means Pitch isn't the quietest at times. "I just don't know what he meant by that."

Sandy put his hand on my shoulder. I guess he doesn't either. At least I have them to help me with that child stalker. Then Jack suddenly shouted "You mean to say that I had a life before, with a, a home and a family!"

Tooth replied "You really don't remember"

"All this time the answers were right here. If I find my memories I will know why I'm here. You have to show me them!" Jack then flew up to see if they were here but Tooth stopped him.

"I, I, can't Jack. Pitch has them"

"Then we have to get them back!" Jack flew back and pointed his staff at her.

"I *gasp* Oh no, the children it too late." Tooth exclaimed.

"NO! NO! NO SUCH THING AS TO LATE!" North shouted. Well someone's got enthusiasm. North then started pacing and twittering his fingers on his swords. "*Gasp* IDEA!" North exclaimed and nearly chopped off Bunny head. I giggled, this is quite entertaining. Bunny gave a embarrassed chuckle. '_Bunny's knows I'm taken right?'_

"WE WOULD COLLECT THE TEETH!" North could act like a kid in a roller coaster at times. I must see what he put's in the cookies. I think it's getting to him.

"What" Tooth did not sound impressed.

"We collect teeth, children keep believing, in you"

North that's easier said than done. In my opinion I think he likes Tooth.

"Were talking seven continents, millions of kids" That's actually six Tooth, I don't think kids live in Antarctica.

"Give me break, do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" Real impressive North.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added. He then looked at me, wanting to see my reaction, I could care less. They are just eggs but hey I'm not complaining. I know we need all the help we can get so I just smiled and he smiled back. I then looked at Jack, he looked mad. "Jack do we have to go over this again"

"NO" He murmured.

"What was that?" I teased into his ear so the others won't hear.

"No" He simply stated.

"Good" I replied. He chuckled, I can't believe that he'll think I'll fall for the altered ego, six foot one, talking rabbit.

Tooth looked amazed, North then turn to us. "And you two, if you help us we will help you get back your memorizes"

Bunny looked star struck, And Sandy just gave a thumbs up. Jack then bent down on his staff and stated "I'm in".

"Ya, I think it could be fun. Count me in too." I love this part of the move, plus I can visit Jamie's house. Hooray for crazy schemes. I guess it would make any sense, but hey this is a dream, anything could happen.

Me and Jack went to the sleigh, more of that chaotic roller coaster. I LOVE IT!

When we were inside, the others were slowly coming. I chose to have super hearing and listened in on their conversation, so yes, I was eavesdropping. "Guys I don't remember Brittany's first tooth. Like she never lost it, I always look at a child's first tooth. But by the looks of it she lost all of them already." Tooth could you joking.

"I don't know what list she's on, but it must be the nice list, but I don't remember anything as well." North added. Ok so they're talking about me, and how they don't remember me as a kid, I'm starting to get freacked out. What if this isn't a dream? Nah, that's impossible.

"Sandy, do you remember giving her a dream before?" Tooth asked. Sandy shook his head no, as if these guys could remember every child in the past and present, if they could I would be very scared right now.

"Bunny, you?" North questioned.

"No mate, can't say I have seen her in the egg hunt before." They then arrived at the sleigh. I got rid of my super hearing and acted like I heard nothing.

"What took you guys so long? The longer we wait, the more kids start to lose their belief. So hop to it. Well only Bunny could hop to it, you guys should get to it" They bought my act, I should get an acting degree.

Bunny chuckled, and I then read his mind again, by accident. It just happened. '**That Sheila's got some humor. What if she overheard out conversation about her? I wonder what she would say.'**

I heard enough, closed the thought entrance '_oops'_.

The sleigh then started moving forward and pushed me into Bunny, causing me to fly over his shoulder and land on his lap, staring at his face. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!" Bunny looked a little taken back, but moved along with it.

"It's alright Sheila, no harm done"

"Ok? Thanks for the save"

I moved to the back of the sleigh with Jack. Sandy and Tooth were giving me weird looks. 'What? I mouthed to them. They then turned around quickly. Jack just stared at me. He looked mad again. *mental sigh*

"*sigh* Jack, you trust me right?" Jack looked offended.

"Of course I trust you. You're my girlfriend" Tooth shifted in her seat. '_Guess she didn't know that, even after I said it in the workshop'_

"Then why do you get jealous when something happens between me and Bunny. I consider him a friend nothing more." Bunny then shifted in his seat. '_Do these people get that we're taken. Because we're a couple, or is the sleigh just that uncomfortable' _

"It's just that I don't want you to leave me for him, then I'll be alone like all those years I had with out you"

"Jack that's sweet. But why would I do that?"

"I don't know, I just don't to lose you"

"And you won't not any time soon" '_I hope'_

North then opened another portal. '_I won't escape these things would I?' _The portal took us to China.

"Quickly, Quickly!" Once again leave it to North to have no indoor voice, but we were outside. But people are sleeping, man, let them.

Without them knowing, I made clones that would disappear when I make them.

I had my clones go and collect teeth and follow the guy's since I knew that they would forget to leave the coins.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five keep ahead" Jack shouted. Knowing my number I said "Five, then I'm fifteen ahead than you and twenty ahead than Bunny" Jack's look on his face was priceless. My clones had super speed so they went in and out very quickly and yes they left the coins.

"I would tell you to stay out of my way, but really what the point because you wouldn't be able to keep up anyway" Bunny said with his altered ego sticking out.

"Is that a challenge cottontail?"

"OH, you don't want to race a rabbit mate"

"I'll take my chances, Bunny" When I said that I super ran away to collect the teeth. I'm guessing that bunny did too. Because all I heard was the surprised yelp that came from Jack's mouth. Then I heard North yell "A race, is it a race! This is going to be epic!" It was harder to hear because he kept jumping in and out of the chemises, but hey I'm not judging.

Tooth was giving out orders, but she was going so fast, I couldn't understand her. I decided to wing it. Then she just stopped, '_She finally crashed into the billboard, which must of hurt.' _

While I was collecting my own teeth, (along with my clones) I kept hearing the occasional yelps of the others. '_They must be playing dirty' _I thought.

When we were done collecting the teeth in that town, we when into the other countries. We were now in England, I think. I lost track of where we were for five hours now. I just got out of a house to oversee Bunny get to the top of a house looking at a tooth. But he missed Jack there and the frost that was crawling up to him. Then he slipped and yelled "Crickey!"

Then Jack corresponded by saying "yes!" then Sandy came and stole the tooth from him causing him to scream "NO!" That man may look sweet and kind, which he is ,but he can be an smooth criminal when he wants to.

I then went into a house and yelped a little louder than I hoped because right in front of me was Bunny and he turned around. He was right in front of the fire place and knew where this was going. "Sabotage?" I asked hoping he won't do anything to me. By now my bag was way bigger than the others, so I didn't have it, I would pull it out of a portal later, it got heavy.

"You know it Sheila. Now shhhhhhhh" Was I just shushed by a rabbit. That is a new low for me.

Then I heard some type of tapping on the roof. And I knew how it was right when North jumped into the chimney Bunny lit the fire place, and in a taunting voice he said "ho, ho, ho,"

"AGH!" Then I started laughing like a mad man.

"That was pure genius"

"Why thank you Sheila."

I froze I totally forgot that they were playing dirty, "Ummmmmmmm" I hope he doesn't do anything to me. He must of noticed my nervousness. "Don't worry Sheila I won't do anything to ya just the blockes"

"Oh, Ok?"

He then held the window open, "Ladies first." I giggled and played along "Why thank you kind sir" then I flew out the window followed by Bunny.

We all met up on a roof top in New York to see all the teeth we've been collecting. We then held up all of our bags except for me who didn't have my bag because I hid it. I made it invisible, so they wouldn't see. They all saw me and had a look of sympathy in their eyes. I think, that they think, that they took them all.

"What?" I told them, I didn't want their ego to be crushed just yet. Their attention went back to Tooth as she exclaimed "Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gift as fast as my fairies."

Then they all had the look of embarrassment. Sandy said yes but retreated into a no.

"You did remember to leave gift's right?" My turn.

"I DID!" I yelled really happily, and I made the bad visible and if possible their eyes would of pop right out of their skulls at the size of my bag. For good measure I made all my clones disappear, so they wouldn't have any suspect that I was cheating.

"There goes to show you, never leave a man to do a woman's job" It was really hard not to laugh at their faces when I said that. They had a mixture of shock, offended and impressed. "Luckily I saved you from going back, because I followed you and left the gifts after you left the house because you forgot"

"Oops, hehe, that must of slipped my mind" Jack that was a poor excuse.

"Guess you guys have to go to the laundry mat to get some coins while Tooth and I go collect more teeth. And you four fall behind." At the last syllable, they all ran at the speed of light to the nearest laundry mat, "Come on Tooth, let's go collect more teeth, while we have our chance to before the night is chaotic again, because I've seen them, they're playing dirty".

"Oh, OK" She didn't really want to leave, probably she wanted to make sure that the guys were doing their job, or she just doesn't like me. Honestly it could go either way.

By the end of the day, it ended in who had the most teeth and who had the better gifts to give. I thought it was stupid, so I just left s quarter.

We were in the United States again and I just finished collecting my teeth and I couldn't find Jack or Tooth. So I went to Jamie's house, and they were there, let's call that a luck guess.

"I wish I knew about your memory Jack, I could of helped you"

"Hey guys, what's up?" I whispered, since I knew that Jamie is asleep but I forgot that he can't hear me.

"Well let's get you taken care of first. Then it's Pitches turn"

"I agree, if anyone hurts a friend of mine they will pay" I said in a normal voice, because I remembered that Jamie wouldn't have heard me.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH" Tooth has a loud shush.

"What? It's not like he can hear me. He doesn't believe remember." Realization hit Tooth and Jack got my hand for comfort and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Here you are!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jack, Tooth and I shushed North at the same time. Sandy came in right after him.

"What the gives? Slowpokes" North whispered. I didn't even know he could. "Hoe you feeling Toothy?"

"Believed in"

"That's what I want to hear" I swear North likes Tooth, but all she did was giggle and get into a school girl position how just saw her crush.

Just then Bunny came through the floor "Oh I see how it is. Team up together and make sure the rabbit gets last place"

Jack then let go of my hand and said "You think I need help to beat a rabbit. Check it out peter cotton tail" Jack lifted up the bag he had and Bunny said "You think that's a bag of choppers, this is a bag of choppers" Bunny then lifted his own bag.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is no competition but if it was" I cut him off by slamming my own bag that was bigger than last time and said "I win". Jack chuckled and did a bow to the victor and time all time tooth collector of whatever year it was.

"HOW IN THE BLOODY WORLD DID YOU GET THAT MANY TEETH?". Looks like Bunny forgot to be quiet.

Then a flash light came on and an awe voice came from none other than Jamie Bennett as ha said "Santa clause" then he pointed the flash light to Bunny "The Easter Bunny" then he pointed to Sandy "The Sandman" Then lastly Tooth "The Tooth fairy! I knew you'd come"

"Surprise!, we came" Tooth told poor little Jamie who had no clue as to what would happen,

"He can see us?" Jack asked. I didn't say anything I just took hold of his hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"Most of us" Stated Bunny. Way to go Bunny, way to ruin the moment. The flash light then passed to us but I knew the kid didn't see anything.

"Umm, Guys he's still awake" Great observation Tooth, you get a metal (note sarcasm).

"Sandy knock him out" Bunny you said that the wrong way. And apparently Sandy took that literally, and pounded his fist into his palm. "With the dream sand, ya, grumby" Told you Bunny, you said it wrong. Poor Jamie looked all confused. Then Abby, his greyhound woke up. She started growling and stared right at Bunny, because he was a bunny.

"No stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing Abby? DOWN!" Poor Jamie. Wow, that dog is over protective.

"Alright nobody panic." So calm Bunny, that will change.

"But- but that's a ummmm, greyhound. Do you what greyhounds DO to rabbits?" Jack chuckled. This can't end well. Thanks again Jack, for was like the millionth time you pointed out the obvious.

" 'e's a pretty safe bird. Bet e's neva met a rabbit like me before. Six foot, one. Nerves of steel. Master of tai chi and the ancient art of…" Man, Jack was right. Bunny is full of himself.

Jack then rolled his eyes and set of the alarm clock. "AHHHHHHHHH. JACK!" I screamed like a girl, but I am one, so you can't do or say anything. I transformed into a cat and jumped into Jack's pocket.

I heard all of the screaming, the shouts of the people and thuds of the fallen guardians that were asleep.

"Whoops" Nice going Jack.

"I really wish I had a camera right now." I poked my head out of his pocket. And saw Bunny's carrots tap dancing with the candy's canes of North's dream. I giggled, it was cute to see.

I jumped out of the pocket and changed back into myself. And playfully slapped Jack's arm, because I thought it was funny. Jack faked a hurt look.

"What was that for?" Jack do you not see what just happened.

"That was for almost putting me into a sleeping coma"

"Sorry." Sandy then looked at both of us with amusement, but then his face turned into one of shock when he looked out the window.

We then both looked out the window to see some of Pitches night mares. Jack being the person he is jumped out the window and started chasing them.

"Sandy, Brittany, come on we can find Pitch!"

This can't end well.


	10. SANDY DIES! LIKE WHAT THE HECK!

** FOR NARNIA AND ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 10: Sandy dies _*sobs like a mad man*_

**(Brittany pov) **

Sandy and I exchanged looks after Jack just suddenly jumped out the window.

I myself jumped out before Sandy did, to catch up with my boyfriend. Once we were all caught up, we had our targets in sight. I took out my pink wand and chased one down. Sandy chased his through a factory '_wow for a guy that can't talk, he sure makes a lot of noise'_.

I blasted lasers at the night mare I was chasing. Did I forget to mention that it was the fastest out of the three? No? Well it was. But I was right on its heels, errrrr… hooves.

The night mares that Jack and I were chasing weren't paying attention, so they crashed into each other. Coincidentally, Jack and I fired at the same time. We got'em.

"Yes!"

"I got it!" Jack and I have the tendency to talk at the same time.

"Jack that was awesome!", my super sugar rushed child side was showing. Jack chuckled as he poked the deflated night mare thingy with his staff "Look at this thing".

"I'm looking" I replied.

"Frost, Girly" Pitch spat.

"What the frick did you just call me?" That's my sassy side. Jack shot some frost from his staff, but Pitch teleported away. '_this is getting annoying'._

"You know for a neutral party, you spend an awful amount of time with those weirdoes. This isn't your fight Jack, Dreary".

"You made it our fight, when you stole those teeth".

"Jack, Tooth doesn't…,' but I was flipping cut off by that son of a *beep* (this is for those younger veiwers).

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?"

I didn't care what he was saying, as I watched Sandy come from behind. Pitch looked at me and followed my gaze, which landed on none other than the sand man.

Pitch then 'scooted' / jumped like 8 feet away from Sandy. Funny how the king of night mares / the bogeyman/ ruler of fear, even has a greatest fear. That fear happens to be two feet tall.

"Now this is who I'm looking for!" Pitch gestured to Sandy. Who made golden sand whips and started to whip Pitch. Said guy kept dodging all of the attacks, for all I know he could have been in gymnastics.

Pitch countered attacked with this giant, black sand, hook thingy. You know like the one the grim reaper has. Jack and I were starting run over to help. But when Pitch swung, I had to dive and belly flop to the floor, because he almost took off my head. "Whoa!" most of the air was knocked out of me.

Sandy's whip got Pitch by the wrist, and then Sandy started to throw him around like a rag doll, making him ricochet across the wall around us. With one final throw, Pitch flew to the other side of the building. Thus making him bounce off a car (and setting off the alarm) and landing in the middle of the street.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME! GO SANDY!" I wonder how much sugar was put into those cookies. I'm almost literally jumping off of the walls. I'm just so excited.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack he's a guardian for a flipping reason, of course you don't want to get on his bad side.

"You can't blame me for trying Sandy. You don't know what it's like to weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams, so I'll tell you what, you're gonna have them back". '_Shoot I don't want to be in this part of the movie, something bad's about to happen.'._ The next thing I know, night mares were coming from the left, the right, in front of us, even behind us. Jack instinctively got in front of me, '_he really cares about me, I sound all girly now. Darn it!' _

We all got defensive and got in a circle. "You take the one's on the left, I take the one's on the right. Brittany you can get the one's in front of us". It wasn't the best idea I heard from Jack, but I don't have any better ideas.

I turn around and Pitch is riding on a night mare. "boo" then the fight began. All the night mares charged at us at the same time.

I start blasting some of the night mares with my fantaboulouse powers. And North's sleigh was driven right above our heads '_ they must still be asleep, people wake up' _ They then bump into the top of a building, '_looks like I got my wish_'

I continued zapping the night mares with my now glowing pink wand. I was also doing some crazy, awesome ninja moves, which I didn't know I could do.

I wasn't able to pay attention to the others, but suddenly I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and dragged into the sky. I was let go of and I flew off to destroy some night mares happiness. '_OK, so now I know, I don't necessarily need a happy thought to fly. That good to know' _

I continue to blast the night mares away. I then turn around to see Bunny jump from the reindeer to the next, land on the roof of some building, and do some awesome ninja moves the hop back on the sleigh. I also see North stand on the edge of his sleigh slicing the night mares heads off. Which remind off the Queen of hearts form Alice in wonderland, I can picture North saying "Off with your head" I giggle.

I still had my wand out and I kept spinning around to find anymore night mares, that I can fight on my own. Then I look to the ground and see Pitch fly up with a new wave of night mares.

So I keep blasting them to my little heart's desire and I see Jack pencil dive out of the way of two in coming night mares. But what he doesn't see is the night mare heading right for him, when the two above him crash. "Jack!" Luckily he landed on the sleigh, I flew to the sleigh to, but when I was right above the sleigh a bunch of night mares came my way.

I still had a view on the sleigh and followed it but like Jack I missed one night mare and I hit me real hard on the side it knocked the wind out of me. And I fell right beside Jack, I heal really fast, but it still hurt, I look over to Sandy and Jack followed my gaze, '_where I'm looking people is not any of your bee's wax'_. My wound hurt for a few more seconds till it stopped.

I took notice that the night mare sand that Sandy was fighting was getting larger by the second. My hit was not completely healed but now it would heal naturally as a human, for it is now just a bruise.

"We got to help Sandy" Jack yelled. Which surprised me was that fact that even when that as his loudest voice I could barely hear him, either that or I was tired. I saw that Pitch had readied the arrow and screamed "NOOO!". It hit Sandy on the back.

This time Jack screamed "NOOOOOOO!" And we flew out of the sleigh at the same time. Pitch taunted "Don't fight the fear little man!" I did NOT want to see this happen, Sandy was my friend, it hurts me to see strangers die. But I flew right beside Jack either way. "Hurry! Hurry!" A bunch of night mares surrounded the sleigh so that they couldn't get to Sandy. So that left me and Jack.

"I would say sweet dreams but there aren't any left" Pitch said as Sandy stood up and closed his eye's waiting for the darkness to overcome him. Jack and I were flying faster and we still didn't get there in time. Sandy's dream sand cloud vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack and I said. I was on the verge of tears. I was still flying right beside Jack as we had our mental conversation.

'**_BRITTANY_**_**, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD GET HURT!'**_

'_I don't care'_

'_**I do! NOW GO BACK!'**_

I had to like speed fly to his other side, because of his attempt to throw me back to sleigh with staff.

'_No! I'm not leaving your side!'_

'_**BRITTANY'**_

'_I won't do it! Boyfriends and girlfriends stay together. Plus I promised you, that I won't leave your side.'_

Pitch then summoned his night mare armada/ title wave to get us.

At the last second, Jack moved his hand to my waist and pulled my closer to him. With my back to his chest, he put his arms around of me. His arms in front of me, he held his staff and this weird aura formed around us. I obviously couldn't see it, but it felt strong.

All of it traveled to his staff as he shot the night mare cloud. I had to do SOMETHING! With that weird aura around us, I was able to blow up the frozen night mare cloud, not long after Jack little outburst.

After the whole cloud thingy started to fall away, I noticed that Jack and I were falling too. I also noticed thank to my awesome observation skills (that was sarcasm, by the way),that Jack was like 5 feet away.

With all that just happened, I wasn't able to concentrate on flying. So, I free fell with Jack.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tooth fly up. I knew she wouldn't catch me. But what I didn't see was the sleigh getting closer to me, like someone was going to catch me. I wasn't sure if I could die in this dream world, but I would find out soon.

Next thing I know, I'm in the arms of something, or better yet, someone, warm, soft and fuzzy. The first thought that came into mind was…BUNNY!

I look up to see emerald green eyes staring at me. I was then put down next to Jack, who apparently was getting out of his few seconds unconsciousness.

"How did you guys do that?" We used a camera. Tooth we used our powers, what else is there to use.

"I didn't know I could. Did you Brittany?" I guess this is a day of surprises for you Jack.

I shook my head no. I knew that the thing would blow up, but I didn't know that I was the one to blow it up.

Then I remembered….. SANDY! Tears came to my eyes, as I remembered our fallen friend. He was like the encouraging older brother I never had. I got stuck with an annoying younger brother.

I couldn't hold back any more, but I stayed strong. A few tears came out of my eyes, I used Jack shoulder as a head rest. I was tired, and sad.

North open up a portal, and we flew back into the work shop.

**I forgot to ask to ask you guys, what do you think is your center, i gave you some hints in the earlier chapters, good luck guessing!, and i have a surprise at the time when Jack gets his memories. *Hides away to get some sleep* Don't forget to review!**


	11. North tell us we're guardians (yay)

**I've decided that i'm just going to post all the chapters that i have and be done with it because i'm never going to get to where i was thanks to that guest! Plus i want to get the sequel up as soon as possible. TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 11: North tells us we're guardians (yay)

When we got back to the pole, I was able to sneak off into a room, while North and the others told the yetis and elves, about Sandy's death.

I found an empty room, by that I mean that there was no people, all it had was a table and a bench that was right by the window. There were walls on the left and right side of the bench.

I sat on the right side, my back on the wall. I hugged my legs close to my chest, rested my head on my knees and cried silent tears. With my hoodie covering my head, I hated people seeing me cry. It make my feel weak and useless.

I noticed that Jack followed me to the room, I think he wanted to escape the talk too. Although I kept forgetting he was there '_God these people are quieter than mice'. _He put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head, or hoodie however you want to put it.

He moved to the other side of the bench, probably to give me some space, it was cute, but I could use a hug right now. Jack sat on the bench and pulled the hoodie over his head, then stared into space also known as whatever was outside the window.

I knew we weren't allowed into the 'funeral', because we weren't guardians yet.

I finally looked up after like 30 minutes of me crying. I saw Jack still looking out the window, trying to hold back his own tears. '_He probably doesn't to cry in front of me' _

I put my fore head back on my knees, while I heard the door open. I look up again to see Jack put a finger on the window and drawing of Sandy formed of frost.

My eyes burned and itched, it sucked. '_Probably from_ _all the crying with my eyes open'_ I reasoned. I looked to my lest and saw North with a grim face. '_He looks the same, but different' _

I wiped a few more tears from my eyes, that still burn and itched, but they were healing.

"Jack, Brittany, you ok?" I nodded, I didn't feel like talking.

"I just wish I could of, done something. "I nodded my head to agree with Jack, "ya". Man, my throat was dry. Probably from not talking, but crying for an hour.

"done something. Jack, Brittany, you saved us!"

"But Sandy….." Jack started, but was encouragingly cut off.

"Would have been proud. I may not know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are guardian."

"But how can we know who we are, if we don't know who we were" simply put Jack.

I sneaked my hand over to Jacks and entangled my fingers with his. I then rested my head on his shoulder. God, I was tiered, I felt like I haven't slept in days. But, why would I need to sleep this is a dream.

I would have brought Sandy back, but my mind was obviously following the movie plot.

If it wasn't, it would be really messed up right now.

I took what North said to heart, as Jack and I went into the other room. That held the giant model globe.

I loved the scene with Sophie, she soooo cute. I like that's its next, besides Sandy would be back, in the end. At the last moment, though. I'll miss him, but let's continue with the plot.


	12. Sophie finds a way to Bunny's heart

** TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 12: Sophie finds a way to Bunny's heart

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Look at how fast they're going out" Tooth exclaimed.

"It's fear" No Jack it's an elephant. "He's tipped the balance". Thanks for pointing out the obvious.

I stepped right next to Bunny. "Hey, Bunny shouldn't you be in the Warren?"

"Nah why should I be in there, when I'm needed here?" Wow Bunny, just wow.

I face palmed, I think it's starting to bruise. "Bunny *sigh* what day is it tomorrow?"

Bunny made an 'o' fac. I mentally laughed. We were supposed to be sad, Sandy just died. But I find it sad when a person such as the Easter Bunny, forgets his own holiday.

"Well, go and give your little speech on how we can turn this around. I'm pretty sure they forgot too." I smiled, which he returned.

"Hey buck up, ya sad sacks. Easter is tomorrow. I say we pull out all the stops and get those little light flickering again."

North started to walk away, when he said "Bunny is right. We must go to the Warren". I followed knowing, that he would be going to the 'elevator'.

Bunny followed Tooth, who following Jack, who was following me, and I was following North.

Once we were all in the 'elevator' it started to go down. When North in a more suitable voice said "As much as it pains me to say this old friend. This time Easter is more important than Christmas." The 'elevator' stopped and North kicked the door open.

Bunny's face was priceless. "Did every one hear that! Did you?" Bunny stop pointing at people, it's annoying.

"Every one to the sleigh" Darn it North, why did you say that.

Bunny jumped to the front, "no way mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up" He then tapped his foot on the ground.

"satochoughiege" That's what North said.

I jumped to actual ground before I fell into the tunnel.

I crawled to the edge of the tunnel and looked down. I can hear their screams. I feel bad for saying this, but I ignored Bunny.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" I don't like falling into a tunnel, so I had to think that over. It gave me a mini heart attack.

"What the hey!" I stood up and jumped right in. Mind you, that this was all in like 3-5 seconds.

It was so much fun. I was screaming most of the time. It was like a slide and a roller coaster. If I ask, could Bunny let me go again. Then I hit this ramp thingy and I went flying out of the tunnel.

"Whoa!" I landed in to somebody's arms. I hope this doesn't become a habit. But this time the arms were cold, holding me bridal style, and I was staring into the blue eyes of that person.

"Hiya" Jack chuckled. "Well that was fun" Jack then put me down, as I said that.

"Buckle up, that is very funny" North then sat up.

"Welcome to the Warren!" Bunny then gestured all around us. It was prettier than the movie. I know that it will always be spring time in here, but it was still breath taking.

Suddenly Bunny got all defensive as he looked forward into a tunnel. As he sniffed and his ears twitched. He said with a dead serious tone "Something's up."

A scream was then heard from the tunnel, everyone got defensive. Except for me, since I knew it was only Sophie.

They all charged forward, while I lagged /walked behind them. Sophie came out of the tunnel holding 3 or 4 eggs with her, she was sooo shocked. I mean I would be too, if I saw all of the legends, that almost no one can see, in front of me about to attack me.

"Sophie?" Yes, Jack it's Sophie. Who else could she be exactly? They all put their weapon's away. Bunny looked dumbstruck. I giggled. I need to stop all of this giggling, I'm not a girly girl for Pete's sake. I've never giggled this much before in my life.

Sophie then lost interest in the eggs, when she saw the elf. She started chasing him while saying "elf, elf, elf."

"What is SHE doing here?!" Bunny looked around for some type of answer. He then stopped and looked at North, who was fiddling with his pockets. "Uhhhhhhh. Snow globe" Nice going North.

"Crickey, somebody do something!" I was smiling at playing. She's just so adorable.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm invisible remember." Jack then put his hand up in surrender.

"I'm sort of in the same boat as him" I turned into a cat, I've been favoring that animal lately. Sophie saw me, "Kitty". She ran over to me and picked me up, and started to pet me. I licked her hand, it sound weird but I need to be a believable cat here people.

Sophie giggled, "Meow" I can talk as a cat, but who these day's sees a talking cat. Sophie put me down as she found interest in something else. Good, because I. AM. BEAT. I got into a sleeping position and fell into a cat nap.

I woke up to the sound of Sophie screaming '_A FEW SECONDS! WHAT A RIP OFF!' _

"Blood and gums?". Jack told Tooth, as he got up and walked up to her. I just realized that he was petting me. It was so comforting, and calming, I could have fallen back asleep.

"Since when was the last time you guy's spent time with children?" Nice question Jack, I'm curious myself.

"We spend time protecting the children. We don't have time….. for children" They all had a guilty look on their faces.

I whispered the magical snow flake thing. "Great idea" Yay, Jack agreed. "Well if one little kid can ruin Easter, we're in worst shape than I thought."

Jack then made the snow flake, while Sophie chased some butterflies. He used the wind to guide the snow flake to land square on Bunny's face.

Bunny's straight face was turned into a smile.

"Nice thinking, snow flake. I forgot that I could do that."

"Wow looks like we would be in a jam if I wasn't here, snow cone."

"Yeah, we would have been". Jack started to lean in but I stopped him, no matter how much I wanted to kiss him right now. I whispered in his ear, "Not now Jack. But later." I winked at him playfully.

I looked at Bunny that was on top of one of the hills. '_Looks like Bunny got Sophie up there, somehow.' _

Bunny made quick eye contact with me, but his attention was diverted back to Sophie. Either because she is only 2 or because Jack's my boyfriend and he doesn't need the frost bite at the moment.

Bunny whispered something to Sophie and she started to jump up and down and she said "Ookay!"

'_Time to paint' _ Millions upon millions of eggs came down a hill. "How much time do we time have?" That's a really rhetorical question Jack. But I'll answer it since no one else will. "Till day break, so we better get painting."

North then exclaimed" Vismskeychoursicove, that's a lot of eggs!"

"Alright troops, '_since when were we in the army' _it's time to push back. That means everywhere, cereal bowls, tennis shoes and bath tubs filled with my beautiful googies. There will be spring time in every continent, and I'm bringing hope with me. "Okay Bunny suit yourself.

I perched myself on one of the rocks away from the others, took a brush and started painting. The reason I was farther away from the others, is because I don't like people seeing my work, incase they'll laugh at me. I'm not the best at painting. I didn't want them to see my eggs that I was painting.

I was basically doing solid colors with flowers on them, and glitter, can't forget that.

By the time I was on, what my 80th egg, Bunny came by with Sophie and luckily neither of them didn't see me.

One of the eggs that I painted was in the middle of the trail behind them. Bunny didn't know until he heard the egg hop. " 'ey what's over there?" '_Shoot he found one of the eggs I painted' _

"Pretty!" Sophie picked up the egg and showed it to Bunny. "Awww, that's a beauty" Bunny then saw me on top of the rock with another egg and a paint brush. Not knowing what to do, all I did was wave. "Yep, a real beauty" he does know that I can hear him? Right? Bunny then muttered something under his breath, that I couldn't make out. The only words I was able to make out, were frostbite, Sheila, and boyfriend not in that order.

Once again Bunny's attention was diverted back to Sophie. Thank god, I thought I was going to talk to him about me being taken.

"Nah, we just got to get him and his little mates though the tunnel to the top and we'll have ourselves Easter."

Bunny took Sophie's hand and walked away to the tunnels that led to the surface.

Bunny sat down and watched as the eggs lined up. Sophie was on Bunny's lap, I wonder what he's thinking' **So this is what it's like to be with kids' **Sophie then made herself comfortable on Bunny. '**This little ankle-bitter is so adorable' **Jack walked right up to Bunny and I chose that moment to walk up to them, I was currently behind Jack.

When snow cone over there sat down, I took a seat on his right, since Bunny was on his left.

"Not bad" I agree with Jack, for a first time with a child, she enjoyed herself.

"Not bad, yourself" Here comes the apology.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole kangaroo thing" Yay, I don't have to do anything. I laid down and closed my eyes. I have to admit, it was fun.

"It's the accent, isn't it." Jack chuckled and I giggled. Finally the other people are here.

"Poor little ankle-bitter. Look at 'er , all tuckered out". No Bunny she's pretending to be asleep.

"I love her" Oh Tooth. What are we going to do with you?

"I think it's time we get her home" Before Jack could say anything, I said "I can take her home"

"Brittany, Pitch is still out there". No dur North.

"I now North, that's why I'm going, I can't do much. If Pitch attacks, I'll just get in the way"

"Brittany that's not true" Yes, no, maybe so, Tooth.

"What does it matter? Jack is stronger than me, I'm practically the weakest link here" That was a complete lie. I could take down with a hand tied behind my back.

"I'll go with you snowflake". Awwwwwwww, Jack wants to go with me.

"No, Jack they need you here. You saw what you can do. And even though I did a part, you did most of the work"

"We'll be in and out"

I took Sophie away from Tooth.

"Fine, but don't get distracted."

"Oh and Brittany?"

"Yea?"

"Don't ever put yourself down like that again! Got it"

"Ay, ay captain" I saluted him and took Sophie from Tooth.

With that we flew off to Sophie's room.


	13. Stupid Pitch

**TO THE STORY! **

Chapter 13: Stupid Pitch

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Jack, I really think that you should go back and help them. I can handle this on my own."

I was trying to stall Jack getting into Pitches lair, so Easter wouldn't be ruined. But I was failing. Why did Jack have to be so stubborn?

"I won't, because and I quote you 'boyfriends and girlfriends stick together'. Besides what if Pitch attacked you. I couldn't live with myself. And I promised you all those years ago, I won't let anyone hurt you. Even if it kills me." That's sweet but I'm no child.

By this time we were by Sophie's window. After some frustration, I got the window to unlock.

I got Sophie on the bed, and put her on an angle that won't have her falling when she turns. When she did turn and didn't fall, I took that as the cue to leave.

"I think we should leave" No, really, Jack, I want to go back.

"I agree" Jack suddenly focused on something. Plus he kept mumbling 'that voice I know that voice' over and over again.

"Snow cone, are you ok?" It took me a while to two and two together. But give me a break, it's scarier than the movie, considering I couldn't hear the voice.

Jack started to jump around finding the source.

"Jack come on. We should head back!"

"Hold on snow flake. This will only take a minute".

"Jaaaack!"

Did he listen to me? Nooooooooooo. But I remember this part. We came into a clearing and there was a discarded bed in the middle. '_Found out the hiding under the bed'._

"Jack, I don't trust this."

I grabbed his arm, to pull him away. But DANG! He's strong, he didn't even budge. Jack lifted his staff to break the boards. After a few try's, the board gave away and fell, exposing a large hole.

"Jack let's go. I don't trust this" Jack being the stubborn person he is. Just jumped right in. Leaving me no choice but to follow him.

Once we were in the place ,looked haunted and creepy. I tugged on Jack's hood, "I seriously think we shouldn't be here."

"Would you calm down? I have to find out what that is!"

"What is that Jack?"

As we continued walking we came into the main room, there were cages everywhere.

We both flew up to the cages, GOD were they loud. I went around the cages when I heard Jack whisper "Hey, keep it down. I'll get you out of here as soon as…." I was few yards away. Like 10-15 yards is my guess.

"….as I can". My back was turned when in heard the clanging of metal. Jack then yelled, "Brittany come help me look!"

I didn't see the night mare come behind me as it wrapped around me and my mouth was covered, so couldn't scream for help.

The night mare was running all around, it made me sick. Then it threw me into a much larger cage, but the thing was still around my mouth.

I tried using my powers but the cage didn't let me use them. I had to watch as Pitch terrorized Jack. That was torture.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I started crying poor Jack. I was watching the whole thing and I could do nothing. Then Pitch said the line I hate.

"Of course I do. Your Jack Frost, you make a mess wherever you go. In fact you're doing right now." Pitch more like b*tch. He tossed Jack's memories to him.

He caught it with shock written all over his face. "What did you do?"

"Ah, but the question is Jack. What did you do?"

Jack's face now had a different emotion; it was a cross between, anger, worriedness and realization. Did he just find out I'm gone or is it about Easter? IDK.

A shadow appeared under Jack and the last thing I heard from him in a while was "Brittany!". Then he was gone. The muzzle disappeared but I was still tied up.

"*sigh* Well, if I'm going to be trapped here, I better dry these tears"

"Naw, a pretty girl like you, shouldn't be crying".

I jumped and moved away. "Do you people make any kind of flipping noise?!"

"Mabey"

Well that helps. Also why did you call me pretty? There's way more beautiful girls than me".

"Stop putting yourself down". Pitches back hand, caressed my face. GOD DANG IT! It was so gross, I wanted to puke. His skin was so clammy and slimy. I would of slapped his hand away, but I was still tied up.

"With you by me side, we could rule together" Oh my god is Pitch flirting with me. The bogeyman is hitting on me. Gross with a capital G.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. I'm not looking for a relationship." It's true. Since I'm with Jack, I wasn't looking for anybody.

"*sigh* Very well." The clasps around my wrists let go of me, as Pitch left my cage, His voice echoed throughout the whole lair. "I can't find your fear and I don't know why. But you might as well get comfortable dearie. Because, you're going to be here a while." '_Or I can get so annoying that you'll have to let me go. Ya, that'll work.'_

I started to singing a song that most people get annoyed by. Although, I kind of like it.

"I threw a wish in a well. Don't ask I'll never tell."

**WITH JACK (JACK'S POV)**

After searching all around the world for the guardians, I found them in England. With them we can get Brittany back.

I went to them, to see Bunny get walked though. '_**NO, I'm too late' **_

"Jack, where were you? Every basket, every egg, was crushed. NOTHING, made it to the surface!" I know North, I saw, sadly.

"I…"

"Jack!" Oh, no. Here comes Tooth.

"*gasp* Jack, where did you get that? Where's Brittany?" I said nothing. What was I supposed to say.

"Jack, what have you done?" Something horrible.

"This is why you weren't here? You were WITH Pitch?"

"No, no, listen. I didn't mean for this to happen…."

"He has to go!" Bunny no….

"What?!" This can't be happening.

"We never should have trusted you!" He looked ready to punch me. "Your Sheila, shouldn't have trusted you either. Easter is about new beginnings, new hope. Now it's all destroyed. You probably sold out the Sheila to get those"

I was angry and sad. Then I yelled "I would never hurt her!"

"Ya, right. Where is she now? Pitch could have killed her, for all we know."

I looked at the others, but they turn their backs on me literally.

"I would never hurt her". That came out more as a question to myself, than a statement to the others.

I threw the little wooden doll on the ground, that North gave to me earlier and flew away to the only place where I could go… Antarctica.

When I got there, I hate to say this, but I cried and cried and just sat there for like seemed like forever. '_**Brittany could be dead and it's all my fault. I failed to protect her and the guardians think I back stabbed them'. **_

That's when the anger came out. I grabbed my memory box and I was about to chuck it, but I stopped. '_**Would Brittany want me to do this? What would she think if she saw me do this?'**_

Then I heard a voice that I least wanted to hear. "I thought this would happen" Pitch not now.

**An hour after you****started singing (or during that)**

I got bored of singing call ma maybe,(that and I forgot my original plan) so I was just a singing bunch of songs that I memorized over the years. "Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody. Help! You know I need someone. Heeelllp! When I was younger, not so younger than todaaaay. I neva…"

"You know you should sing more often, you sound nice. But those song are annoying" Pitch stop cutting me off GOD! Is that so hard.

"Sorry! But last time I checked, I was trapped here. So I'm trying to entertain myself. Besides I know more songs, but these are the ones I could sing completely of the bat. Also, thanks I don't sing in front of a lot people. I like singing, it's just people are so much better than me." Pitch just scoffed. Man, he really is a b*tch.

"Why don't you sing something more intelligible than a song about a yellow submarine."

"First off Pitch, that was different song than I was just currently singing. Second, where the heck is the fun in that. Thirdly, DON'T YOU DARE DISS THE BEATLES THEY ARE FLIPPING AMAZING!" I forced myself to calm down before I spoke again. "there's just one thing I don't get, though, you know in your plan."

"And what might that be?"

"If you take away the belief of the guardians, you're forcing the children to grow up faster than necessary. When they're grown up they can't believe in you either, because to the world that's just childish. So technically, you won't win either. Besides, I think you protect the kids in your own special way. Like some times, but only in very little cases, the fear becomes common sense. For example, when a parent tell their kid" Don't put your hand in the fire or you'll get burned". Being a kid he or she will do it anyway, and yes they will get burned. Later, they keep reminding themselves of the consequence because they **fear** it. I mean who want to be burned. Most of the time, though being scared isn't the best feeling in the world. Like if you're going to die or some ones after you. Although a lot of people like to get the feel of being scared. Like me, although I won't like to be scared. But I do want to go on the tower of terror. I hear it's awesome. But, back to the topic. I mean you can't help it, that you gain strength by fear. That's your job. Here's what a person wrote and I agree with this person. I quote 'you protect the kids in your own special way. Even though you're not sugar coated like the others.' " Satisfied with my little speech, I sat back down in my cage and waited for a response.

"I never thought of it that way before. But those guardians will pay!"

"Whatever."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I can be mean when I want to. But I'm just tired of fighting. _'to think that the big battle scene is just moments away'_ "Also, I know you won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" Because I know the future, sort of.

"Because isn't that why you trapped me. So you can have Jack all to yourself, while your night mares destroyed Easter. Then, you will try and get Jack on your side, because you gave Jack his memories, so the Guardians will think that he back stabbed them, and turn away. If Jack refuses to take your side, you will use me as bait to lure him in."

"Clever girl. Nice observation. Time to confront Jack, dearie."

"Shoot!" I was tied up again, as we headed to Antarctica.


	14. This just got real

Chapter 14: All of this just got real

The ride was smooth, but I felt dizzy after getting teleported by shadow. That's a ride I never want to go on again.

When we got there, looked like he was going to throw away the teeth.

"*gasp* Jack no!" I whispered. The night mare sand turned into a collar around my neck. And I was chained onto an invisible pole.

"I thought this would happen. But I was just trying to show you, I understand." You fish! Stay away from Jack.

Jack stayed put for a second, then he lashed out. "You don't understand anything!"

I heard some kind of explosion noise, but Pitch continued talking. "Don't you think I know what's it like to be cast out." Pitches voice calmed down. "Too long, for a family. All these years I thought, nobody understands what this is. But now I see that I was wrong. Look at what we can do." I didn't notice the muzzle returned, but I figured if I were to scream now, the collar would tighten and choke me.

"I mean, think about it. What goes better than cold and dark?" Pitch it is obvious, that it is Oreos and milk. Duh!

"We can give them a world where everything, everything is…." Finally, you got cut off Pitch. Took forever.

"Pitch Black."

"And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us."

"No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want." Hooray for snow cone! Jack didn't join Pitch. Jack started to walk away. '_Jack hurry! Faster, God DANG IT! GET OUT OF HERE!'_

"Now for the last time leave me alone!" Jack just go.

"Very well. But first." What are thinking, you fish?

All of a sudden I got yanked from my spot. I landed on my back by Pitch. '_I think that could have been better'. _

"Brittany!"

"Jak." Now he's choking me. Does he want to kill me? This is the second time in this dream, that someone is choking me.

Jack got in a defensive position, as he looked ready to shoot Pitch.

"The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering." I started to struggle. As I shacked my head no, even when I was losing oxygen, I was able to slowly stand, despite my surroundings.

The collar around my neck tightened and I tried pulling it off. '_Can't breathe'_

"give the staff Jack, and I'll let her go."

'_Don't do it Jack'_

'_**I have to. He'll kill you'**_

'_NO! Are you stupid?! Don't do it, all he'll do is trick you'_

Jack then handed his staff to Pitch. '_Are you insane?!'_

"Now let her go"

"No." Pitch, you bass. I told you he was a fish.

Jack's face held shock. "You said you wanted to be alone. SO BE ALONE!"

Before I went into unconsciousness, due to lack of oxygen, I kick Pitch in the groin. Which earned me to be thrown into a cavern. Jack yelled" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as I fell. When I hit the bottom, I blacked out.

I woke up after who knows how long, with Jack on top of me. I lazily waved. My throat did not feel like agreeing to make words. Jack's face was replaced with relief. It took some effort but I sat up.

I felt so much better, By my calculations, I had only been out a few second. But it still had an awesome effect.

Who knew Antarctica was so cold? I sneezed. Jack then said "Sorry I can only keep you cold. And I'm sorry, for not listening to you. You were right as usual". I smiled and shook my head. Hoping he would get the message, that it was okay. I knew it was coming.

"But.." My turn to cut someone off. I shook my head once again and put my hand on his cheek. I smiled, leaned in and kissed him, which he gladly followed the action.

When we departed, Jack now had a sad face. "I still have no excuse for what I've done. Pitch was right I make a mess of everything." He sat up against the wall and moped. This is not the kind of Jack, I want to see.

I slipped my hand under his arm and into his pocket. "Hey" _'found it' _"Found what?" I took out his memory box, and handed it to him. I moved my hand over the lid. When he didn't do it, I grabbed his hand and moved it touch the lid. Then he looked like he, he was spacing out, big time.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. Then, this really bright light surrounded me. Next thing I know, is that there is a man in front of me, dressed like a roman would. He had brown hair, green eyes and was about 6 feet '5.

He walked right up to me and gently touched my neck. Which instantly stopped hurting, so I could talk again. But there will be a bruise. "Who are you?" Not the smartest question, but what would you say.

"My name is Manny. You know me as Man in Moon".

"Whoa!" I breathed. The boss is in front of me.

"I came to tell you that, this is all real."

"And how do I know that this isn't a dream" I crossed my arms.

He put his hand over my eyes and I saw my actual life. I was in class answering a question. Then I was laughing my head off, due to what my friends said. Next, I was eating dinner with my family. Then I was outside talking with Maddie on the way home after school, about Jack Frost and how awesome he is. But that all stopped, when Manny moved his hand away.

"I moved you here, to this alternate universe to help the guardians, but mostly Jack."

"so, that's why I'm here."

"You will be the guardian of happiness and laughter."

"That makes sense. I laugh a little too much. And I'm almost always happy. But I was here for two hundred years this was over 2 months"

"I sped up time, now it will go as normal. Also, when you are awake here, you are asleep in your home. And vise versa. When this is over, I will tell the guardians, you will need sleep like a mortal."

"Oooook?"

"So, this is all real. Everything, even Jack's love for you."

"That sound extremely cheesy. But why am I so tiered?"

"That is because you will wake up soon."

"Darn!"

"It will only for a little while. But you won't remember it, when you're here. And when you're gone I will freeze time until you get back. Once this is over I will no longer do that."

"Fair enough. Now, is that all I needed to know. Like I'll need normal sleep, this is all real."

"Yes, for this moment. Now go stop Pitch."

"I'll try."

With another bright light, he was gone. '_Back to the moon'_

Jack suddenly took a deep breath. "Did you see that?"

"No" Well, I sort of did. You know with seeing the movie and all. Jack then grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook them saying.

"I had a-a house, I had a family and a sister. I SAVED her!" Snow cone then stopped shaking me. I'm now dizzy again. He looked up at the moon and said "That's why you chose me. I'm a, I'm a guardian." Jack then looked to me.

"We have to get out of here." No dur Jack. He stretched out his hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted. Then he started looking around.

I spotted his broken staff, before he did. "THERE!" I yelled pointing to it.

"Wait, you can talk now? Your neck is all red and turning blue. That.." I need to cut him off.

"Jack, calm down, I'm alive and well. And yes I can talk. Manny helped me and he helped me remember too."

Jack then looked at the moon. As if he was saying thanks, without saying anything.

He slid over to his broken staff and grabbed it. I was watching over his shoulder. He focused and put some force on it. Sadly, it just broke again. When he tried again, some blue light came from the staff. When the light was gone the staff was renewed.

Without warning, Jack grabbed me by my waist and we started flying. I knew that even if I fell wind would catch me.

"I'm soooooo sorry that I left you with him. He didn't hurt you there did he?"

"It's fine Jack. And no, other than being strangled a few moments ago, he didn't hurt me."

"He will wish he was never born when I'm with him."

"Do you have to be all protective?"

"Yes! I technically broke my promise to you about keeping you safe, and look what happened"

"The only reason that he got me, was because he got me by surprise. That is none of your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. You will need your energy afterwards."

"I could have done better though, and.."

I didn't want to hear this, so to shut him up I kissed him. "I'll take that as an apology accepted"

"Suit yourself. I just needed you shut up. Now where are we going?"

"Back to the lair to free the fairies."

"K!"


	15. the first believer

Chapter 15: Believer

When we finally reached the entrance of the cave, errr….. lair, Jack grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close. I put my arms around his neck and buried my head into the crook of his neck. The hole was only big enough for one at a time. But by the looks of it, Jack isn't about to let me out of his sight.

Jack jumped right in, and when we landed, I let go. All I did was take a step back, (so I could get a little space) when Jack's hand snapped and grabbed my wrist. "Don't go far. Just help me set free the faries." Jack I'm no child. When I voiced that statement, he yelled at me, he has a nerve. Here's what he said, "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! Not again."

He whispered the last part so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

Poor Jack, he was looking down, only MIM knows why. My hand found its way to his cheek. When he looked at me, I said "You won't lose me. Not now or ever again." Then I pecked him on the lips and continued, "Now, mind telling me why we're again, in the first place."

"Like I said, we're going to free the fairies." With that he jumped to one of the cages, froze the lock, yanked it off, and opened the cage. '_Cool. Hey, no puns' _

When I got to my first cage, tapped the lock with my awesome pink wand and the lock vanished into thin air. Which only left me, to open the cage.

I was opening the cages faster than Jack was. I was three cages away from Snow cone, when I heard him yell "Come let's go!" But the fairies did nothing. My attention was transferred to the globe, where there were only a few light left.

"They're all going out."

"None of the fairies can fly." I jumped. I didn't expect Jack to be behind me. Let alone, that close.

"Sorry" Jack then kissed me. Geese, turns out it's really hard for these people to make any kind of noise.

"Three more." I said. Then they were out, except for one. Jack then jumped on the globe to get a better view of the light. I was flying behind Jack, and looking over his shoulder. "Jamie!" Again with the talking at the same time.

Suddenly I fell. "Ouch!"

"Brittany! Are you okay?!" Jack jumped down to help me up.

"Ya, I'm fine. What just happened?"

"Brittany, maybe your powers are going down."

Then it clicked. Would the kids, really be happy, after they just found out that the guardians didn't exist. Well, they do just in a different universe. My brown eyes widened with realization, for this situation and the safety of Jamie.

"Jack, we should get to Jamie. You know, before Pitch can destroy his belief."

"We better get to him then."

I tried to fly, but then I got dizzy and my mind hazed.

"I'll carry you." I didn't have time to protest. Jack got me by the waist, again, and flew right to Jamie's house. I was holding on to Jack, with my arms wrapped around his neck, trying to get the dizziness off. When the dizzy wave was gone, I heard a voice.

"Okay, you and I are what they call, a cross roads. If you are real, and that wasn't a dream, you need to prove it. Like, right now."

Jack finally put me down, I was a little reluctant to let go though, it felt like Jack was the only thing keeping me from falling. Jack put me down and I had a moment of clearness to read his mind and gain my footing at the same time. '**_Poor Brittany, she must be losing power faster than the guardian. I hope she knows I'm here for her all the way' _**I smiled, he can be so caring at times, even when he acts like he doesn't care. I love him so. I finally looked into the window. I saw Jamie sitting criss-cross in front of a pink stuffed rabbit. "This is so sad." I whispered. I had no idea, how to make this kid happy. But all in all Jamie continued.

"I believed in you for as long as I can remember, my whole life in fact. So, you kind of owe me now. '_I like this kid's thinking' _Just a little sing so I know. Anything. Anything at all." I took out my wand, but his conclusion came first. "I knew it".

My oh-so-smart boyfriend Jack, then quietly stepped in this kids room. "Jack! What the heck, do you think, you're doing?" I yelled/whispered. Jack just put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. Or the way I took it, to shut up. I got all offended, then that changed to embarrassment for reasons Jack didn't know of.

I feel like an idiot. How I could forget, that this is the part when Jack gets his first believer, is beyond me.

I came in right after him. When I was inside and behind him, he frosted the window.

I drew an Easter egg, and it looked behind. Sure enough, Jamie was watching. It was a little uncomfortable for me when he whispered, "He's real" yet he couldn't us. I guess, I'll just have to go with the flow, like I did for most of the movie.

I took out my wand again and frosted the top part above the egg, when Jack did nothing. Jack looked at me confusedly, and then I poked him in the shoulder. "Draw a bunny, Snow cone." He made an 'o' face, and I giggled, for like the thousandth time on this trip.

When he finished , I nudged him, "can you make it come to life?"

"No." Wow, so very helpful.

"Can you try? For me?" I did the puppy eyes, they always work.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Yay!"

Jack put his hand up in front of him and concentrated. Then the bunny jumped from the window and all around the room. The happiness from Jamie came to me and it felt like getting better from a cold, but a lot faster. His laugh gave me boozed and now I was all energized, this kid is awesome, I'm not going to lie. I felt so happy myself, that I was laughing along. Temporarily forget the problem at hand.

Just then the bunny exploded, "Awwwwwwww. The bunny's gone." Jack chuckled from my actions. But seriously, can you blame me, it was just so cute. "Yes, snow flake the bunny is gone. "

"Why?! O.k. that was exaggerated. Hey, you called me snowflake , you haven't called me that in a while."

"Snow?" Jamie interrupted before Jack could say anything. We couldn't see his face, but I bet, that it was filed with realization. "Jack Frost."

"Did he just say?"

"Jack we need to stop talking at the same time!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Jack Frost?" Shoot, Jamie heard us, errrr, Jack talking. Jack's attention was diverted to Jamie when he said his name. Wow, Jack you have the attention span of a gold fish.

"He said it again. You said… you said" Thanks for ignoring me Jack. I really appreciate it.

Jamie turned around, with his mouth wide open. I was going to say' you'll catch flies', but he wouldn't have heard me.

"Jack Frost." Yes, that's his name. I thought you covered that.

"Can you….. can you hear me?" Hooray for Jack! His first believer! I could cry right now, no joke.

Jamie just nodded his head, his mouth still wide open. "Can you…..can you see me?" Another nod.

"He sees….. he sees me!" Jack then did a back flip and landed on his desk.

"You just made it snow!" Well, he is Jack, flipping, Frost. Jamie, you should know this.

"I know!" said an equally excited Jack.

"In my room!"

"I know!" Jack waved his arms around for emphasis.

"Your real!" Well dear Jamie, you can see and hear him. So, he must be real unless your hallucinating.

"Ya. I mean, who do you think bring you all the blizzards and the snow days. And remember that sled ride you had the other day?"

"That was you?!"

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right!"

"And what about Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and…." He got cut off. What is it with these people?

"Every single one of us is real. Right Brittany?"

"Who's Brittany?" That kind of hurt, but I was hidden for 200 years. What can expect?

"She's….my girlfriend."

"You have a GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" I totally forgot about the mom. Jamie looked to Jack, for some sort of an answer. But Jack just motioned to the door with his head.

"Ummm…. Jack Frost?"

"Oh, ok." That was too easy.

"I repeat, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Well, ya."

I took that moment to jump of his bed as a rabbit.

"Whoa. Hello little guy, what are you doing here?" I might have to freak this kid out.

"Okay, one, I'm a girl and I'm Jack's girlfriend." Simple really, but his face was priceless. I wish I had a camera right now.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" That's it Jack. Really?

"Your girlfriends a rabbit?"

"NO! I'm not actually a rabbit" I just started laughing uncontrollably. But I needed to continue, the confused face, that belonged to Jamie told me I had to.

"I'm just this way so you could see me. most people can see me when I'm in an animal form. Because, they don't believe. Simple as that."

Jamie's mouth was wide open again. "you'll catch flies if you do that." I got to say it, point for me.

"Sorry, I'll believe from now on." That was cute, I knew that was a lie he'll forget me eventually. I hope not, though it's a long shot.

"If you say so." I hopped off the bed, and stood next to Jack. Then I changed into my actual self. And Jamie looked at the place where I was standing.

"You're pretty. I approve." I giggled, while Jack chuckled. This kid just keeps getting better and better. He, himself started laughing.

But our fun time was ended when we heard a crash. I knew that the crash was the sleigh, but that doesn't mean that the others know that. Jack headed out side, through the window. Leaving me, to get Jamie past his mother. What joy.


	16. Getting the Burgess believers

**I am here with my new new chapter and i'm almost done with this story. Guest, i hope your happy, destroyed my status and my happiness. This story will never be that popular again. But the sequel is to come and that one will go as planned. To the story, i'm just annoyed that i had to re-upload to whole flipping story. but i'm where i was at. **

Chapter 16: Getting the Burgess believers

"Ok? Thanks a lot Jack" I muttered.

"What?" Oops forgot about Jamie.

"Jamie, grab my hand".

"Why?"

"Because. Now how am I going to get your mom to believe you're in here and asleep?"

"That's easy."

Jamie let go of my hand and walked over to his bed. He lifted the covers and stuffed pillows under it. When he finished, it looked like he was sleep in bed.

"Smart. Now let's go!" I got him by his shoulders and teleported us to his front yard.

When we were there, Jamie was really dizzy. I wasn't, probably because I've done it before. "You'll get used to it kid."

When Jamie settled himself, his face was priceless. Most likely because he was seeing the guardians for the third or second (does it matter) times in less than three days.

Jamie then ran right up to them, happiness literally (for me at least) radiating off of him. I gathered the happiness and it felt refreshing '_energized for the fight now.'_ I just walked behind him casually, like nothing happened.

"It is you, I mean, it is you. I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jamie shook North's hand then turned to us, when I just finished getting there.

"Jack he sees you!" I've noticed North.

"Did you guys know that Jack has a girlfriend?!" I giggled as I figured my theory was correct. This kid is awesome.

"Brittany, can he see you?" Really Tooth, that's what you ask.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see her?" You tell her Jamie.

I put my right hand on his left shoulder and said "Because you haven't before. For reasons stated in your room."

"Het where's Bunny?" Oh my god, I completely forgot, thanks Jack. My head shot up and looked around. I didn't need to hear what North said.

My eyes landed on a little gray ball of fluff, that jumped out of the sleigh and on to the wing.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR SO CUTE!" Jack then looked at me all weird. "What?" Jack apparently doesn't get that I'm a girl and I think that Bunny looks adorable for the moment. Jack still smiled as he shook his head. As if he was saying never mind.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Yes, Jamie. And he's adorable.

"Now somebody sees me. Where were you about an hour ago mate?" I personally can't take Bunny seriously when he looks like this.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. Now he's ….cute." Jamie then started to scratch behind Bunny's ears.

"Oh, oh ,that's good." Bunny then started to shoo Jamie's hand away. "Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny jumped down from the wing, hit Jack on the leg (though Jack seemed unfazed) and got into a fighting stance. "Alright lets go, you and me, com' on"

Jamie apparently figured that Bunny now wanted to hurt Jack, if his size would allow it. Still Jamie decided to stop this by sitting down right next to Bunny and tell him what happened. "No, no he actually told me you were real, just when I started to think maybe you weren't."

"He made you believe? In me?" Jamie only nodded. Bunny looked like he could of cried, as if he would in front of people.

The sweet moment was ruined when lighting decided to come out of nowhere. When we looked in the direction, Pitch was on top of his evil black cloud of devil sand.

"Get Jamie out of here!" Let's do this.

"Brittany, you go with them." Did Jack really juts do that?

"But Jack, you… " He gave me quick peck on the lips. "Go. You won't get hurt on my watch again" I nodded and went with the others. As if I had a choice.

We ended up following Bunny. Why and how, I have no clue. "This way, this ,way, ah dead end. Other way, other way." Bunny do you have to shout?

Just then, Jack literally fell out of the sky and landed on a dumpster, which he rolled off of, thus having him land on the street.

"Jack!" Great, now I'm talking at the same time as Jamie.

We all ran over to him. "Good try Jack. A for effort." North we have to beat Pitch not only try.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." Pitches evil laugh then started to ring against the ally way we were tapped in. As we circled around Jamie, he spoke.

"All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing. Ah well there's more than one way to snuff out a light."

This shadowy hand came across the building next to us, and every time it passed a light, the light would pop.

Bunny being the kind of person he is, jumped right in front of everybody and yelled "If you want him, you have to go through me!"

The shadowy hand came back and it looked like it was scratching Bunny. Pitches voice also came back, at this point I wanted to get this over with and punch him in the face. "Aww, look how fluffy you are. Would you like a scratch between?"

Bunny jumped back and landed on North's hand, "Don't you even think about!"

Jack instinctively got in front of me. I wonder if he knows what he's doing.

"I can't tell you how much it pleases me to see you like this." Pitch was riding a night mare as he appeared in front of us. "You look awful" That's not what you want to say to a girl. This is creepy, but I must show fear.

"Jack, Britt, I'm scared." The shadows were getting close. Wait a minute, did he just call me Britt? My friend Evan calls me Britt. This just got personal.

I've noticed that when I'm here, I don't remember what I did at my house. I wonder if we're all ok, my friends and family I mean.

Anyway, Jack bent down, so that he was able to look Jamie in the eye. His face was screaming flash back, to me at least. Then, as if some sort of miracle happened, Jack said "We're going to have some fun instead. That's it, that's my center!" Jamie just stared as Jack, he was so confused. "I'll explain later, Jamie." I whispered.

"So, Jamie do you believe in the bog-agghh!" I laughed and looked at Jack. I gave him thumbs- up. I loved that part in the movie.

Jack looked behind him, and sure enough there were a few things that we could use as sleds.

"Now let's go get your friends!" said Jack. He put the extra snowball down and I put on some skates. After each of the guardians chose which of the, whatever the heck it was, to use as a sled, Jack started to create the ice path.

I use my wand to shoot them forward, I knew the ice would do the rest. I, on the other had to create my own speed. I also ended up being the last one to pass Pitch, who had just finished wiping the snow off his face.

Just for good measure, I put a bunch of more snow on top of him. "Happy birthday!" _' that should but us some time'_.

Jack ended up flying ahead of everyone to get the ice path going. THIS IS MOST FUN I HAD AGES!

Jamie was in front of me, and then suddenly he was gone. His laughter was mixed with Jacks, as they went to get his friends.

The whole ride lasted about 5 minutes, during that time I heard the laughter of the other kids joining. I was hyper at this point, but I was able to store it in my wand somehow. I think, I just found the reason for this pink wand.

When we stopped, Monty, the blond kid just ran if front of us cheering. But he retreated as soon as he came out. In the movie it looked huge, but now, I have a sense that I could die. THIS THING IS HUGE!


	17. Epic Boss Battle

**I'm back, miss me. Lets get to the reviews. also can you guys review afterwards. i feel really appreciated if you do. To the reviews.**

**Bunny: AWWWW thank you, people say that i'm a great writer, but sometimes i feel like im not. Or that i could do so much better and the fact that i'm not THAT great. *hands out lollipop***

**Jackie Frost: Wish granted *hands out imaginary lollipop* **

**Guest: are you the same guest that threatened to report my story, if not sorry dude. But that was just rude what the other guest did, even if he/she said sorry *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ME, THE REWARDS ARE IMAGINARY LOLLIPOPS, BECAUSE POEPLE DO COOKIES AND SOMETHING ELES. AND I DECIDED THAT I WAS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT SO WA LA YOU HAVE LOLLIPOPS**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 17: Epic Boss Battle

**(Brittany's pov)**

"You think a few children can help you, against this?!" Pitch motioned to the tidal wave of night mares in front of us.

North lifted his sword up, but it was suddenly too heavy for him to lift. He was close to falling. Jack, me and Tooth, ended up helping him stay up. I looked over to Jaime, worry was written all over his face. "They're just bad dreams Jamie." Jack said, hoping it would calm the boy.

"We'll protect ya mate." Bunny not helping.

"Awwww, you'll protect them. But who will protect you?!" when Pitch said that I realized something. Jack and I were the strongest here for the moment.

"*gasp* Oh my gosh who she?" I couldn't tell who said that. Pippa, maybe?

"I will" Jamie stepped up at the same time as the mystery voice. Next thing you know, all of the kids are stepping up to help the guardians, saying that they'll protect them. Monty was the last as he said, "I'll try"

"Still think that there's no such thing As the bogeyman?" Pitch declared, sending the wave towards us. I knew we would be fine, but I couldn't help the felling of fear crawling near.

"I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you!" Just when Jamie finished that sentence, the night mareish wave touched his hand, turning all of the night mare sand golden.

"whoa" was the word everyone breathed. It looked so cool. With all of the awesome, cool, fantastic and all the other positive adjectives, dreams going around the 3 weak guardians got their powers back. Tooth was able to fly again, and while she was taking a fast flight around the place, North got his color back and he was able to pick up his swords again.

"Aw, ya!" yelled Monty. I have to admit, north looked pretty boss with his swords.

With all this excitement I was ecstatic. My wand is now fully charged, which I just found out that it only dies (as if it has a battery) when I have no happiness around me, which includes me not being happy either. But that's when I use my non-wand powers to bring back the happiness.

"No! Get them! Do your jobs!" Pitch then sent a new wave of night mares at us. Jack wasn't looking, because he was battling his own night mares. But I saw one heading straight for him.

"Jack! Watch out!" I blasted the night mare a millisecond before it hit Jack. The flash bang caused Jack's staff to fly out of his hand and whack me in the face. I ended up landing on my butt.

"Ow"

"Brittany, are you ok?"

"Your staff is rude. I save you from a night mare and I get hit in the face. That seems fair."

"You seem to be missing something." He holds his hand and, wal la, he has my wand.

"Thanks" I winked at him then ran off to fight some more night mares. From the corner of my eye I see North slam some snow globes on the pavement. The yetis come out of the globes to help us destroy the night mares. The kids' faces were dumbfounded. Another moment I wish I had a camera.

I see some night mares by a car and just when I'm about to fire, they pull Bunny from under the car. '_Bunny's not cute anymore'_ He's back to normal. "G'day mate" Bunny pulls out his boomerangs and like the ninja he is, he kicks then in the face and throws his boomerangs. By the time he lands, he catches them, like a boss.

"Really?!" I mean come on, I want to participate.

Bunny then opened up a tunnel, and low and behold, out come the stone guards.

I fell this negative feeling coming from my left. Wand ready to fire, I turn and I see like 20 night mares coming straight for me.

I now have this urge, to destroy that negative feeling, again. Probably because I'm the guardian of happiness and laughter, though I'm happy right now.

I'm so tired of Pitch, I want this to end. I blasted the night mares and this huge ray of every color imaginable, shot at them. I felt a little light headed, but that was straight up awesome. My full power rocks!

The night mares exploded on impact. The particles looked like confetti, once again of every single color out there in the world.

Felling the negativeness coming from behind me, I turn around. To only be swallowed by darkness. The last thing I see, was Pitch staring at me _'creeper'_, while Jack ran at him and shot some frost.

So here I am , falling for what seems like forever, (in reality it's just a few seconds). Then I feel something grab hold of my wrist and pull me out of this never ending dark abyss.

I shut my eyes, due to the sudden brightness in front of me and the pain of my arm being twisted behind my back.

"Let her go!" I open my eyes, and the guardians, plus Jack, are in front of me. Jack looking the most p'ed off.

"If I can't have her, no one can!" Pitch had me in a head lock, cutting of my oxygen.

Deciding that I'm going to waste to breath, I said "Dude….I have… a…..boyfriend." I heard Pitch move his dress /robe thing. I looked up again and I saw the guardian's eyes widen. Why? Probably because he's trying to kill me. I couldn't pay attention to what Pitch was doing, I was too busy struggling for air.

"NOO!" Jack then shot frost at Pitches other wrist. I felt a sharp pain, slicing through my shoulder at a curved angle.

Pitch let go of me to control the spreading frost on his arm. Suddenly, I hear the clatter of metal on the street. I was sitting on the street trying to regain my breath, when Jack's staff gets me, and brings me to him.

I finally get to look behind me, to see Pitch getting the last of the frost off of him. My brown eyes land on a shiny piece of metal next to him. Staring at it, I see it was a…. OH MY GOD!

I look to Jack, who just stares at me with outmost care. I was finally able to speak, but it hurt, it felt like I swallowed rusty nails. "He…..he –cough- had a…a KNIFE!?" The shoulder of my hoodie was by my elbow, hopefully it didn't get cut.

Jack picked me up and held me close, his arm around my waist. I was so light headed, I put my arms around his neck to keep me from falling. "You're going to be okay, Brittany."

"Of course I'm going to be ok. I'm with you now." I didn't know what happened, with the knife thing. But I'm going to live; all he did was cut off my oxygen, right?

Jack then looked at Pitch and said "It's over Pitch there's no place to hide." Darn right but I'm on the verge of falling asleep and falling to the ground. The guy who owned that name laughed evily as he disappeared into the shadows.

I finally was able to regain my footing, when Bunny yelled "Jack, Sheila, look out!" He threw his boomerang and I just turned around to see the boomerang bounce off of the grim reaper thing, Pitch made.

Right when the thingy was about to hit us, I pushed Jack off of me and out of the way.

Sadly, I was still light headed, so I ended up falling. "NOOOOOO!" screamed everybody except Pitch. He's such a jerk at times.

It was about a foot from hitting me, when suddenly a golden whip came from nowhere and caught Pitches wrist that held the, blah, whatever it is.

The whip dragged him about 50 yards away, to some golden blob. SANDY'S BACK! Time for a little celebration in my head. (Place music here)

Sandy's form came out from the blob and he dragged Pitch closer to him. Then he waved his finger as to say, no-no. Next he punched him in the face, while he tipped a sand made hat to the kids.

Apparently, he decided that Pitch had enough time in the air and he pulled on the whip sending Pitch to face plant on the ground, knocking him out.

Everyone was happy to see him, "Mate, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Exclaimed Bunny.

I looked over to Pitch and he was dreaming of butterfly's. I read his mind to make sure it was butterfly's and here's what I heard '_**I'm a pretty ballerina princess who rides on unicorns to protect the valley of Sugar Ville' **_

I thought '_Oh my God' _, I did not expect that. I laughed out loud and everyone stared at me.

'_oops' _"What's so funny?" Asked Tooth.

"Did I forget to mention that I can read minds?" Everyone stared at me in shock. Except Jack, obviously he already knew.

Sandy made an exclamation point over his head. "What is it sandy?" I asked, seriously, what's the problem.

Sandy then pointed to my left shoulder. Curious, I looked at it, I almost threw up. It was gushing with blood, and some black substance. Sandy rushed over and took the black substance out, turns out, that it was black sand. Probably from the knife.

The light headedness came back. While I was standing. I put my arms out, hoping that it'll balance me out. Jack ran to my side, the pain increased. And I screamed. Jack put his hand on my shoulder, and I helped as an ice pack. I was so tired.

"So tired." I managed to mumble.

"Go to sleep, snowflake. You need the rest." I nodded and fell asleep. By the time, I wake up, we both have some explaining to do. One, as to how and how long I've been able to read minds. And two as to what happened in the ally.

Until then, I want my sleep.


	18. Pitch finally goes down

**Hi, it's me. I feel so happy it's almost over, then the sequel, i'm so happy. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Punkinz01: Hi haven't seen you in while, question did you like this version better than the other? *hand out imaginary lollipop* p.s. did you miss these?**

**Guest: then i would consider yourself happy :) *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Bunny:you should get a fanfiction account, i bet your a great writer to *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Jackie frost: Considered your wish granted again :) I feel like a genie *hands out an imaginary lollipop***

**Just one thing, I'M NOT THAT GREAT OF A WRITER. I'M BERLY TRYING HERE, I GUESS I FEEL LIKE THIS WOULD BE BETTER IF IT WAS A SCHOOL PROJECT, BUT IT'S NOT. THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENTS THOUGH! : D**

Chapter 18: Pitch finally goes down

**(Jack's pov)**

I looked at Brittany, and her wounded shoulder. It was healing quickly, THANK MIM! I looked at Sandy redoing all of the good dreams out there, though I had to jump out of the way of sand dinosaur, with Brittany in my arms. When he done, I decided to ask him, to help Brittany.

"Hey, Sandy?" Sandy turned to look at me. "Can you do, like, sand stiches or something?"

He nodded his head and went to the other side of Brittany. I set her gently on the ground, knowing, more like hoping that she'll be alright.

"Thanks." I know Sandy wouldn't do anything to hurt her. So, as the guardian of fun, wait a minute. Did Brittany ever find her center? I'll ask her later.

Picking up some snow, I made a snowball and threw it. And since I'm the snowball champion, it hit me target.

Jamie (my target), turned to look at me. I had another snowball in hand, when he caught the idea. Then he started to throw snowballs at the other kids.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see who it belonged to. It was obviously North. The guy has pretty big hands.

North pulled me aside, probably so we can talk. "Have you figured it out yet? Your center?" That's what he wants to talk about?

"Well, it took a while. But I think I figured it out." That's when he tossed something to me. Which I caught.

It turned out to be a tiny little wooden baby, but this time, he sort of looked like me.

I chuckled, _**'of course he thinks of something like this'**_.

Then North got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. I looked behind him, while he turned around. The twins threw the snowball, and they tried to blame it on an elf. When the elf realized what just happened, he looked like he could have peed his pants. "You're all on naughty list!" North teased. Then North threw a snowball at Bunny. "Bunny, think fast!" He called out. Bunny wasn't paying attention, so it hit square in the face. He got hit so hard, he landed on the ground.

I looked over to Pitch, who finally came to. Then Pitch started yelling "You dare have fun in my presence? I am the BOOGEYMAN! And you will fear me!" Pitch turned and Jamie was running right for him. My grip on my staff tightened but Jamie ran through him. '_**I know how that feels'**_

At this point all of the guardians looked at him, well except Brittany.

"Jack?" Spoke to soon.

I turned and there was the most beautiful snowflake I ever saw. Brittany was standing, and no longer bleeding (curtsy of Sandy's stitching) and looking a lot more energized.

She flew over to me and spun. I thought she was going to collapse again. But that didn't happen. I swear to MIM, that nothing would ever hurt her again, and I'm keeping this promise. I've almost lost her twice, that ain't happening again.

**(Brittany's pov)**

I woke up to Pitch yelling "You dare have fun in my presence? I am the BOOGEYMAN! And you will fear me!"

I got to my knees and saw Jamie run right though Pitch. '_ deserve it, mother f'er, you almost killed me twice'._

I stood up finally looked at my shoulder, '_stitches? Dang! He must of got me good'. _The color of the string was blending in with my skin, but I could still tell it apart. Mostly because it was glittery.

I smiled at the thought, at least he still cares to ask Sandy to do this to me. I shouldn't even bother trying to remember my day before. I haven't remembered before, why would it start now? I needed to tell Jack about my life, but I need his attention first.

"Jack?" He turned around and shock was on his face. I flew over to him being careful with my stitches and spun. I'm just so happy right now.

"Hey, snowflake. How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Much better, but I need…" I was just enveloped in a huge hug, it was such a huge hug, that I couldn't hug back. Like I said before, I think I've said it before, Jack may be skinny but he is strong.

"What is it snowflake?" He looked so relived but worried at the same time. Was it something I did? I don't think I deserve his kindness and love.

"Come on guys, you can't get left behind! Pitch is getting away!" Bunny, you're an idiot. No offence.

We then started to run but not in the direction Pitch went. My asthma was now acting up after 200 years of being here. I feel like I've been trolled. So I started flying.

"Brittany…" Jack, I'm fine, I'm not going to die. I haven't yet, and I don't plan to anytime soon.

I just flew, I little further so I was right next to Tooth, who was ahead of Bunny, who was ahead of Jack. With her being in front of us, I got to feel the feeling I love when the wind is rushing in my face. You know, without my hair also being in my face.

We then turned and stopped at the center of the lake. It only took like 5 seconds, when Pitch came into view and rammed face first into North's belly.

"Leaving the party so soon?" Pitch looked at North, and I think I saw the glimpse of fear.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth flew from behind North, to his side and tossed Pitch a quarter.

"A quarter?" When Pitch looked up, after he asked his question, Tooth punched Pitch in the face.

"You go girl!" I yelled from behind. Tooth managed to knock out a tooth. Pitch took his hand out of his mouth after he noticed a tooth was missing. When he looked up again, Tooth stated "And that's for my fairies".

"You can't get rid of me, not forever. There will always be fear!" Pitch said dramatically.

"Great he's monologing again" Jack smiled at my remark, that I happened to whisper.

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear." Simply put North, I like it.

"Oh, ya? There what they still doing here?" Pitch then gestured all around us, and we looked around. Sure enough, there were night mares all around us.

"They're not my night mares, I'm not afraid." Pitch looked a little more on edge after North said that.

"Looks like it your fear they smell." Stated Jack, after he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I nodded my head in agreement with Jack.

Pitches face was struck with realization. Then when he started running, so did the night mares. And they eventually got him and dragged him down to his creepy hole, he calls a home.

He started screaming, and when he did, I hugged Jack and put my head in the crook of his neck. His screams reminded me of WW 2. And it scared me a little to remember being right next to the all of bodies and the piles of toys, and seeing all the torture they had to go through.

I started to cry and sadly every one noticed.

"Hey, snowflake, you ok?" He started to pet my hair, knowing it would comfort me. I always liked the feeling of being petted.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just remembered world war 2, that's all."

"Shhhhh, it's ok. That was then, and this is now, and no one died" I shot Jack a look. "Well, he's back, so it's as if he never left"

"Whatever, floats your boat." I let go of him, but before I could take a step back, Jack caught me in kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, snow cone?"

"I didn't do anything, to stop him from hurting you."

"Stop being so hard on yourself. Because if it weren't for you, I would be dead for sure. Besides we just put the boogeyman back in his place, I mean how cool is that."

While we were talking, everyone was celebrating. When they were done, they came back to us, "You ready Jack, and Brittany, to make it official?"

"Were ready" again with the talking at the same. Great mind think alike I guess.


	19. the sleigh ride back home

**Hi everyone, i'm back, about two more chapters till it's over then the sequel, i'm sooooooooooooooo happy! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Punkinz01: I'm happy to hear that you like this version better. Waiting over, it's been updated. *hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Bunny: I bet you would, you don't know unless you try. I'm trying to get my friend Maddy on FF. She's almost there, and i even helped write her story and i think it's really funny i'll tell when it's up. I'm sorry i won't do it again *hides in corner* Here take this*hands out imaginary lollipop***

**Jackie Frost: Wish granted, you are now out of wishes. *hands out imaginary lollipop* JK! But thanks for reviewing and saying that you like the story, it makes me happy to know that someone likes my work.**

**Guest: Since i'm the guardian of happiness and laughter, i wouldn't be doing my job if i didn't make people happy, here *hands out imaginary lollipop* take that in rememberence of this first story it's almost over.*fake tear***

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 19: the sleigh ride back home, here

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Vill you Jack frost and Brittany…."

"Brittany's just fine"

"Very well, vill you vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes and dreams, for they are all we have and all that we will ever be?" north was currently giving us the oath.

When he finished talking, he waited for our answer. Jack was still a little skeptical, so he looked over to Jamie. When Jamie only nodded, jack turned to me.

I looked up at North, and with a smile on my face, I said "I will". Jack still didn't say anything, so I nudged him with my elbow.

"I will" finally he said it! Everyone was cheering, even the kids. Sandy then made some sand fireworks and eventually some snowflakes.

Then out of the sky, North's sleigh came down. All back to normal, and as good as new. Every single kid there was amazed. I even overheard Bunny tell North "Everyone loves the sleigh"

While everyone was getting in the sleigh, North came up to us. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, while we were watching Bunny say goodbye to Sophie. North said "Time to go."

Right as we were about to get in the sleigh, Jamie run up to Jack. "Wait, you're leaving? What if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing? If I can't see you then….."

"Whoa, whoa, hey, slow down." Jack then put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and got down, so he look him in the eye.

"Tell me, do you stop believing in the moon, when the sun is out?"

"No"

"Well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

"No" chuckled Jamie.

"We will be there. And now, we will always be here." Jack practically poked Jamie's chest, pointing to his heart.

Snow cone just got up and took one step, when Jamie cried out "JACK!" Jamie ran right to him and hugged Jack.

Jack seemed a little stunned at first, but snow cone eventually hugged Jamie back.

When they let go, Jamie ran up to the side of the sleigh, were I was.

"Will you come back at some point?" pleaded Jamie. He started giving me the puppy eyes. '_He knows he's adorable and using it as a weapon'._

I bent over and whispered in his ear "Ya, I will. But I might need permission from Jack. Something tells me he's not going to let me out of his sight"

"OK". He stepped back and Jack jumped in.

"What did you tell him?"

"I'll tell you later."

The sleigh took off and we made our way to the back. I looked over the edge, to see the kids run after the sleigh waving. I waved back, and I saw their smiles widen. I even managed to breath out a laugh.

"All right Sheila. Now you've got to explain, the mind reading business." Now?

"Fine. I've been able to read minds since I came here. I just choose a person, and find the channel or something like that, to the persons thought. Sometimes it's by accident, but most of the time it's intentional."

"Have you read any of our minds, Brittany?" asked Tooth.

"Only Jack's and Bunny's. I stated. I swear Bunny paled under his fur. I giggled, while Jack tried to stifle a laugh but was failing miserably.

"What'd ya hear Sheila?" Bunny you sound nervous. So much for nerves of steal.

"do you really want me to answer that?" I like answering questions with questions. Bunny shook his head and turned around. Trying to figure out what I heard.

"Now, your turn to explain. What happened in the ally?" No one wanted to answer my question, they just stared into space.

Tooth was the first to speak, "Pitch, he….he…." although she wasn't able to finish.

"While Pitch was cutting off your oxygen. He pulled out a knife and was about to slit you neck. But I shot frost at him, and when he pulled his hand back, he managed to get your shoulder." Jack finished. He then took my hand in his and looked me in the eye. He was on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry, for everything." I didn't want to hear anymore, so I simply cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't care. You didn't lose me, I'm still here." I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. "See, I won't go through you. I'm here."

I gave a sideways hug, and laid my head on his shoulders.

"Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

What? No, snowflake, you didn't do anything wrong." I nodded my head as mumbled "Yes, I did. I sorry I got kidnapped. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when Pitch tortured you. And I'm sorry I got kidnapped AGAIN and almost died."

"Snowflake, none of that was your fault." Jack then kissed my forehead. "I don't think you could of controlled those things from happening."

"They still happened." I argued.

Just then, a portal opened and we were back at the pole.

"Bunny, did you actually throw up?" His face was as green as his Warren.

"How'd ya miss all of that Sheila?"

"Well my eyes were closed and I was talking to Jack."

"Jack, Brittany, do you have place to stay?" North asked us. Just as we got out of the sleigh, so it could be put away.

"Not really." Stated Jack.

"I have a friends place, I could visit. I don't live there though."

"friend, what "friend"?" Jack, really?

"his name's Peter. Jack, where did you think I was when I needed warmth, and helped me get better when I spent a little too much time with you, and got sick."

"In some other place in the world. And Peter what?"

"Peter Pan, we met about 100 years after I came here. He's a good friend of mine, but he has the mind of a 8-year-old."

"Oh, that flying boy with the fairy friend?"

"Yeah, I think she hates me though, oh Tinker Bell what did I do to you? Anyway, he's a little too crazy, for me to be 24/7 with, unlike Jack. And, I wonder what he would if I would stay with him? I mean we're just friends, won't that be strange."

"So, should we set up room for the both of you?" clapped North.

"So, like move in?" asked Jack.

"Yes, that is what I said."

"I'm cool with it!" I jumped and raised my hand, signifying that I'm in.

"That'll be great North. Thanks" I then intertwined my hand with Jack's as North led us to out room. And through the hallways of our new home.


	20. Manny says time to go home

** second to last chapter *tear* nice knowing you guys! JK! there will be a sequel! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Punkin01: i laughed out loud when i read your review *hands out imaginary lollipop* who knew that people would say that about my work?**

**Jackie Frost: Awwwwwwwwww thank you *hands out imaginary lollipop* not a lot of people even bother talking to me :) but i'm cool with it i don't like to be the center of attention**

**guest: you people are to nice for your own good, *hands out imaginary lollipop* again who knew i was great?**

**bunny: i will tell her, but she might kill me if i tell her, i told you about her story *hands out imaginary lollipop* that's good to know that i make you happy :)**

**SilverMage Nova: Didn't you favorite my story when it was a reader insert? *hands out imaginary lollipop* if not that's fine**

**bunny (again): i don't consider it putting myself down, but thanks! XD I like to hear that people like to read what i write and take the time to read my stuff, that isn't the best i could do and yet i get i get compliments, it's just boosting my self esteem that would eventually get torn down with the world we live in. Thanks again though, you are awesome! *hands out another imaginary lollipop* you are just that awesome.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 20: Manny says time to go home

_5 months later_

**(Brittany's pov) **

I wake up and look to my other side, the bed space was empty. '_Well, it is time to frost things up, just not cold enough for snow' _

I get out of bed and do my usual routine, luckily my shoulder wound was completely healed and nothing but a scar now and then I walk out of the room, North gave to me and Jack when we defeated Pitch.

I travel through the halls and the noise is a lot louder than usual. I turned the corner into the globe room, which with some help of the yetis, is the living room. And the all noise is blocked, '_thank god, my headache can clear' _

"Listen kangaroo, I don't need to listen to you, because you never heard me out. Why should I start now" '_spoke to soon'_

"The Sheila, needs to go home, Manny said so, and then we can see her again, WITH his help."

Just when I walked through the doors I heard those lines. No one seemed to notice me though, how thoughtful. I saw Jack and Bunny, in each other's faces arguing, if I had to guess about me. North was pacing in a straight line, while Tooth was silently crying looking at the ground. Sandy once again was the first one to notice me or anything for that matter. I put my finger to my lips to signal him to be quiet. I turned myself invisible and crept up behind Jack.

"Brittany, is the only one, who doesn't have a say in this. Yet were talking about her, behind her back."

Once I was in position, I quickly lifted up Jack's hoodie and put it over his head and swiftly pulled the strings so the hoodie would close in his face.

I visible again and from behind asked him "What'd you say about me?" That got everyone's attention as they turned their heads in my direction.

Everyone looked sad, "Come on people, I don't get a say, yet it's about me. I should at least get to know what it is about!"

North came a few steps closer to me, as Jack hugged me as if I was his life line, (being careful not to hurt me though) and I'm pretty sure Jack was sniffing my hair.

"Manny says you should go home. But we do not know where you came from or where you live."

My heart broke at hearing this, I'm going to leave my boyfriend, and friends, and they don't even know where I'm going.

I felt tears fall down my face, but I struggled to keep my vision clear, "But I don't what to go home completely, I'm fine the way things are."

I felt more tears but they weren't mine, but Jack's. How do I know? Because, the tears are on my head and they are cold.

"What do mean, go home completely?" chocked out Jack. I'll miss him.

"When I'm asleep here I'm at my house, living my life. When I'm asleep there, I'm with you guys. But now it looks like, that's going to stop." I started to sob. Why did Manny have to do this to me? Not only will I might never see them again, but they have to stay here, and I can't come back.

"Brittany, why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I just suppose you knew after Manny told you that I need normal sleep. I thought he told you that as well. Before he told you that, I was going to tell you, but then you've night of freaked out , thinking I had another boyfriend, which I don't know if I do or not, most likely not, if I hadn't met you I would have been single."

"_**Brittany, time to go home now"**_

"When will we ever see her again?" Asked Tooth, who had a flowing river of tears, literally no joke.

"_**When the time is right Toothinia. Now Brittany, time to go." **_

"But… But I don't want to leave, will I forget about everything here?" I asked. Why did these people have to be like my second family.

"_**No, now time to go."**_

"WAIT!" Jack yelled out. I had no idea what he was about to do. But when I was about to voice my question, I didn't get the chance. Jack kissed me, which lasted for about 5 seconds.

"Please don't forget about any of us."

Just then a blinding light came into my vision and I couldn't see the guardians any more.

"BYE!" I managed to yell out, hopefully they heard it, and I didn't just leave them hanging.

When the brightness is gone, I'm back in my room, but it's so dark. It's had to be at least 1 in the morning.

Sleep manages to take me away, once more, to nothing filled dreams. And, only memories, of the friends I had left behind.

**i would of posted this yesterday but my WiFi was down. It was torture! :'( i had like nothing to do and the tv wasn't working either**


	21. the reunion

**This is the last chapter *happy tear* the sequel will be called 'How could i Forget this'**

**i didn't get any reviews**

**i just want to let you guys know that you are all awesome and thanks for all the support that i got**

**EVERYONE OF YOU IS AWESOME AND YOU ALL DESERVE SOME LOVE**

***ROUND OF APPLAUSE***

**Let's get this over with so the sequel can come sooner!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 21: The reunion

I wake up and look outside my window. Instant memories of my life hear return. Apparently, I'm on winter break.

I get up and take a nice warm shower. When I'm done, I get out and put on a blue t shirt, (I'm not a fan of long sleeves), and some jeans.

When I check the clock, it's only seven in the morning. "*groan* Why so early?!" You see, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a morning person.

"Might as well get some breakfast." Getting up, from my lying down position on my bed I see a streak of blue, fly way past my window.

Rushing towards my window, I see Jack flying away, looking around.

"Jack!" I call. Hopefully, he wasn't already out of ear shot.

Fortunately, he wasn't and he turned around.

"JACK!" I called a little louder. But Jack still wasn't coming any closer, all he did was point to himself.

"YES! YOU FLOATING BOY, WITH THE WHITE HAIR, AND BLUE HOODIE!" He finally flew closer, probably to get a closer look at me.

"Look, I don't know who…" that's when he got a good look at me and me, him.

He looked, like he was 14, for god's sake. But the clothes still fit him like he was 19.

"Bri….Brit…Brittany?" stuttered Jack.

I opened the window a little wider so he could get in. When he did, he put his staff on the floor and put his feet on the ground as well. '_Dang it! Even when he's younger, he's taller than me, by like 3 inches.'_

"Is it really you?" Jack then started to touch my face and shoulders. I giggled.

"Hi Jack." With that I got pulled into, the biggest hug, I think only North could give.

**The end.**


	22. authors note

**Hey, guy's pinkittwice54 here, or pinky.**

**i have a sequel to this story, it's called how did i forget this, but i got some recent reviews for this story, this is it**

**kc101:best book EVER!  
I need this book printed out SO badly! This is probably the BEST book I have  
ever read in my LIFE! If you are a  
Rise of the Guardians fan (which I TOTES am. TEAM PITCH!) you have to read  
this book!**

**JACK BRITTANY LOVE**  
**PITCH kc101 THE GREATEST FREAKIN' LOVE THATS EVER BEEN SEEN! IN YO' FACE**  
**LEAH!LOL**  
**-kc101 :):):):)**

**i have no idea who Leah is or what JACK BRITTANY LOVE PITCH is like Jack X Brittany X Pitch because that was not what i was going for. It was suposed to be a Jack x Brittany With one sided Brittany x Pitch. Thanks but i'm confused**

**i love yall *hands out imaginary lollipops to every one***

**See U in How did i forget this**

**LATER! XD**


End file.
